Alasanku Maybe
by MamahTiri
Summary: Baru bertemu sudah bertengkar bagaimana bisa takdir mempermainkan takdir mereka berdua. Hubungan Kuroko dan Akashi pada saat bertemu pertama kali bagai langit dan bumi. Akan kah mereka bersatu seperti langit dan bumi yang kan bersatu bila hujan turun. Update tiap senin dan jumat
1. Chapter 1

Akashi Seijuuro adalah pemilik perusahaan Akashi Corp dan Kuroko hanya seorang pegawai paruh waktu di sebuah toko bunga dari banyaknya toko penjual bunga yang ada di pusat kota.

.

.

Suatu hari terjadi masalah di dalam perencanaan acara ulang tahun perusahaan, bunga yang seharusnya di pesan se bulan yang lalu namun pada kenyataannya belum di pesan oleh pihak panitia penyelenggara, Akashi yang mengetahuinya langsung bertindak cepat.

Di karenakan acara yang di laksanakan adalah besok lusa jadi Akashi sendirilah yang harus tejun kelapangan di temani oleh sekertaris pribadinya Midorima Shintaro, ia mengelilingi pusat kota untuk mencari toko yang mau menerima pesanannya, namun sayang di karenakan berdekatan dengan hari natal banyak yang menutup tokonya kecuali satu, ya tempat di mana Kuroko Tetsuya bekerja.

.

.

Seirin Flower Shop.

"Permisi" Ucap pria berambut emerald dengan menaikan bingkai kaca matanya melangkah pelan memasuki toko di ikuti oleh pria berambut crimson di belakangnya.

"Maaf ada yang bisa saya bantu" Ucap pria berambut baby blue dari belakang mereka membuat Akashi dan Midrorima terkejut bukan main, bahkan Akashi pun tak menyadari keberadan Kuroko di belakangnya tadi.

"Dari kapan kau ada di belakang kami nodayo?" Ucap Midorima hampir menjatuhkan lucky itemnya hari ini sedang Akashi hanya menatap Kuroko dengan mata heterokrom yang terbuka.

"Sedari tuan memasuki toko ini" Ucap Kuroko pelan.

"Bisakah kami melakukan pemesanan rangkaian dekorasi mawar merah untuk 100 meja" Ucap Midorima menghadap Kuroko.

"Di ambil tanggal?" Ucap Kuroko sedikit terkejut karena tak biasanya toko ini yang terbilang toko bunga biasa mendapatkan pesanan sebegitu banyaknya.

"Lusa" Ucap Akashi dengan suara bariton yang mengintimidasi.

"Eh?" Kuroko mulai melirik si pria yang berambut crimson tadi.

'100 rangkaian bunga, dalam 2 hari?

Bagaimana bisa aku mengerjakannya?

Kagami-kun dan Aomine-kun pemilik toko ini tapi yang bekerja adalah aku seorang, bahkan selama beberapa hari ini Kagami-kun dan Aomine-kun sangat sibuk dengan pekerjaan utama mereka walau aku tak tahu di mana mereka bekerja tapi bagaimana aku menangani pesanan sebegitu banyaknya seorang diri?

Apa aku minta bantuan Ogiwara-kun?' Ucap Kuroko dalam hati.

"Shintaro ayo kita cari toko lain, mana mungkin toko kecil seperti ini bisa menangani pesanan perusahaan" Ucap Akashi menatap sinis toko yang di tangani Kuroko ini, membuat si pemilik wajah datar di depan mereka berdua kesal bukan main.

"Bisa!" Ucap Kuroko dengan wajah sedikit kesal karena tempat ia bekarja harus di rendahkan oleh orang yang bahkan belum di kenalnya. Akashi langsung memandang Kuroko tajam.

"Benarkah? Toko ini bisa menangani pesanan perusahaan kami nodayo?" Ucap Midorima mulai mendekati Kuroko.

"Tolong tulis atas nama siapa?

Bunga mawar warna apa

No yang bisa di hubungi

Dan tanggal serta jam di ambilnya?" Ucap Kuroko menyerahkan buku pesanan consumen.

Lalu tanpa panjang lebar Midorima langsung mengisi semua data yang di butuhkan, dan memberikan kartu nama sebagai tanda bukti.

"Atas nama Midorima Shintaro, untuk perusahaan Akashi Co-Corp?" Kuroko yang membawa nama perusahaannya baru sadar nama Akashi tidak lah asing baginya.

"Ano apa ada yang salah nodayo?" Ucap Midorima melihat reaksi aneh Kuroko, begitu pula Akashi merasa aneh dengan si pelayan toko bunga ini setelah menenggal nama perusahaan yang di pimpinnya itu.

"Ah tidak, saya Kuroko. Hanya Kuroko" Ucap Kuroko menyembunyikan nama lengkapnya.

"Shintaro, urusan kita sudah selesai jadi sebaiknya kita kembali ke kantor" Ucap Akashi mulai melangkah keluar di ikuti Midorima.

"Terima kasih sudah berkunjung" Ucap Kuroko datar.

.

.

.

Sore hari pria berambut merah dengan gradasi hitam dan pria berambut navy blue, memasuki toko dengan santainya. Entah kebetulan atau takdir tengah mempermainkan Kuroko kebetulan hari itu Kagami dan Aomine berkunjung ke toko.

"Tetsu, bagaimana keadaan toko?" Ucap pemuda berambut navy blue sambil mengorek kupingnya dengan jari kelingking.

"Yo, Kuroko" Ucap pria berambut merah gradasi hitam menyerahkan sebuah bingkisan makanan.

"Okaeri, Aomine-kun Kagami-kun" Ucap Kuroko menerima bingkisan.

"Sepertinya kau memiliki banyak pesanan Tetsu?" Ucap Aomine melihat kertas dan pita di dalam toko beserta tangkai tangkai bunga mawar yang sudah terpotong masih berserakan di atas meja.

"Ah ya, 100 rangkaian bunga untuk lusa" Ucap Kuroko tanpa ekspresi yang berarti.

"A-Apa? Aku bantu, katakan apa yang harus ku lakukan? Kuroko" Ucap pria yang di panggil Kagami itu setelah meletakkan jaket nya.

"Aku juga akan membantu jadi sebaiknya makanlah dulu" Ucap Aomine mengusap kepala Kuroko lembut.

"Baiklah" Ucap Kuroko.

.

.

.

Hari sudah menunjukan pukul 11 malam namun pesanan yang di kerjakan baru selesai 1/4 nya saja.

"Tetsu, ini sudah larut sebaiknya kau istirahat dulu. Besok aku dan Kagami akan membantu lagi setelah kami pulang kerja" Ucap Aomine melihat Kuroko yang masih serius mengerjakan rangkaian bunganya.

"Emp kau benar Aomine-kun" Ucap Kuroko mengiyakan, diapun merapihkan alat alat yang berserakan setelah Aomine dan Kagami pulang.

.

.

Satu-satunya pegawai Toko Bunga Seirin ini adalah Kuroko Tetsuya. Kuroko Tetsuya sebenarnya kabur dari rumah karena suatu alasan, dan kini tinggal di lantai atas toko bunga yang pada dasarnya milik Aomine dan Kagami dahulu. Awalnya mereka ingin menutup toko mereka ini karena Kagami sudah bekerja sebagai chef di suatu restoran bersama dengan kakaknya dan Aomine sudah menjadi pegawai dengan jabatan di suatu perusahaan terkemuka di pusat kota ini, namun Kuroko meminta mereka agar jangan menutup toko sebagai gantinya, ialah yang akan meneruskan usaha milik Kagami dan Aomine ini, semua pengeluaran dan pendapatan ia tulis dan uang laba bersihnya ia bagi untuk Aomine dan Kagami sebagai uang sewa karena ia di perbolehkan tinggal di toko mereka ini.

.

.

.

Dengan atas bantuan Aomine dan Kagami pesanan 100 rangkaian bunga mawar pun selesai, tepat 3 jam sebelum pesanan di ambil oleh Midorima dan Akashi.

"Kuroko kami datang mau mengambil pesanan 100 rangkaian bunga mawar nodayo" Ucap Midorima di ikuti Akashi dari belakang.

"Ah Midorima-kun, pesanannya ada di meja sebelah sana" Kuroko menunjukan pesanan rangkaian bunga yang sangat cantik begitu rapih dan elegant cukup membuat si pemilik mata heterokrom memiliki kesan untuk pemuda berambut baby blue di depan mereka ini.

"Ano Kuroko? Apa kau baik-baik saja, kau tampak sangat pucat nodayo?" Ucap Midorima membuat Akashi sedikit kesal karena ia membahas hal di luar pekerjaannya mengambil bunga pesanan untuk perusahaan mereka.

"Ah, ini anemia kurasa, sudah biasa Midorima-kun, dan Ini adalah bil total semua harga bunganya" Kuroko memberikan sebuah kertas panjang bertuliskan rincian penggunaan pembayaran untuk 100 bunga rangkaian pesanan mereka.

"Apa kau tak salah? nodayo" Ucap Midorima memperhatikan jumlah angka di bill itu. Murah?

"Rp 500.000?" Ucap Akashi sama terkejutnya.

"Ya, Rp 500.0000 Apakah terlalu mahal?" Ucap Kuroko semakin pucat.

"Shintaro berikan padanya Rp 2000.000" Ucap Akashi langsung keluar dari toko.

"Kuroko, untuk hasil kerja sebagus ini dan untuk pesanan yang mendadak dari perusahaan kami, kau bisa meminta bayaran lebih untuk kerja kerasmu nodayo" Ucap Midorima mulai menyerahkan uang senilai harga yang di beri tahu Akashi tadi.

"Midorima-kun! (Kuroko meninggikan suaranya membuat Midorima terkejut, Akashipun mengentikan langkahnya sebelum sampai pintu) Saya disini bekerja bukannya mengemis! Jadi cukup membayar harga sesuai di dalam bill yang saya kasih" Ucap Kuroko menampakkan kekesalan, Akashipun tak tinggal diam.

"Shintaro bawa bunga bunga itu ke dalam mobil, biar aku yang membayarnya" Ucap Akashi mengambil uang yang tadinya berada di tangan Midorima.

15 Menit kemudian setelah Midorima dan Kuroko membantu mengangkat bunga bunga ke dalam mobil.

"Ini bayarannya Rp 2000.000" Ucap Akashi mendekati Kuroko yang berada di dalam toko.

SPLASSHHHHHHHH~

Akashi menyebarkan uang seharga Rp 2000.000 di dalam toko dengan melemparkan ke udara tepat di depan Kuroko membuat Midorima dan Kuroko begitu tekejut. Baru pertama kali Kuroko merasa di rendahkan seperti ini seumur hidupnya.

"Shintaro ayo" Ucap Akashi seolah ia tak melakukan apapun.

"O-Oi Akashi?" Ucap Midorima membuat Kuroko tak kalah terkejut salah satu penyandang nama Akashi ada di depan matanya.

"Tunggu!" Ucap Kuroko yang sudah berjongkok memunguti lembar demi lembar uang Rp 100.000 di lantai dan di sudut toko, sedang Akashi melihatnya dengan mata heterokrom yang mengkilat tajam.

"Akashi-kun, kau melupakan kembalianmu!" Kuroko melemparkan tumpukan uang yang ia pungut tadi sebanyak Rp 1500.000 ke tubuh Akashi begitu keras seperti pitcher melempar bola bisbol ke arah homebase!

Membuat Akashi dan Midorima terkejut bukan main, baru kali ini ada yang berani menentangnya.

Namun belum sempat Akashi meluapkan kemarahannya!

"Kuroko, lama tak jumpa" Ucap pria berambut jingga menatap kuroko dari balik pintu yang terbuka lebar.

"Ogiwara-kun bagaimana-?" Ucap Kuroko sangat terkejut dengan siapa yang memanggilnya.

"Kuroko kapan kau akan pulang?" Ucap pria itu masuk kedalam toko dengan wajah sendu.

"Aku tak akan pulang Ogiwara-kun" Ucap Kuroko keras kepala.

"Ba-san dan Ji-san sangat mengkhawatirkanmu" Ucap pria itu yang merupakan saudara jauh Kuroko. Namun hubungan mereka terbilang sangat dekat. Sedang Uang yang tadinya kembali berserakan tetap di biarkan berserakan, Akashi dan Midorima mulai melangkahkan kakinya keluar toko.

"Oiya terima kasih atas pesanannya dan tolong jangan kembali lagi" Ucap Kuroko setelah Midorima yang di pimpin oleh Akashi melangkah pergi, namun sebelum pergi Akashi dan Ogiwara sempat bertatap muka beberapa detik sampai pada Ogiwara menyadari siapa yang baru saja ia temui itu.

.

.

.

5 menit kemudian pintu tertutup.

"O-Oi Ku-roko, Apa kau tahu tadi itu siapa?" Ucap Ogiwara tergagap.

"Aku tak tahu, hanya saja aku tahu bahwa dia salah satu keluarga Akashi. Karena tadi Midorima-kun memanggilnya dengan nama Akashi" ucap Kuroko sambil acuh tak acuh.

"Pria tadi itu aku pernah melihatnya" Ucap Ogiwara menyita perhatian Kuroko.

"Melihat Akashi-kun?"

"Di dalam foto tunangan mu yang di simpan Ba-san setelah kau pergi dari rumah" ucap Ogiwara.

"..."

 **TBC**

* * *

 **A/n**

 **Fanfik yang kemarin baru tamat udah nulis yang baru huft~**

 **benar benar saya Libra (^3^)/**


	2. Chapter 2

"Ogiwara-kun bisa kembali lain waktu" Ucap Kuroko jadi lemas harus memikirkan hal yang tak ingin di pikirkan.

Menuruti apa yang di inginkan Kuroko tanpa banyak tanya dengan wajah sendu sepupu jauh Kuroko itu akhirnya pergi.

.

.

Di acara perayaan Akashi Corp pukul 10 malam lewat tiba-tiba Aomine mendapat telepon padahal ia masih sibuk dengan para tamu undangan, begitu pula dengan Kagami yang membantu acara bersama dengan kakaknya Himuro Tatsuya dan di kepalai oleh Murasakibara Atsushi sebagai kepala Chef yang merupakan bawahan langsung Akashi Seijuuro.

Melihat Aomine menemui Kagami seperti ada yang tak beres Akashi mendekati mereka berdua.

"Ada apa? Mengapa kalian tidak berada pada pempat kalian?" Ucap Akashi.

"Ah Akashi, kebetulan bisa aku keluar sebentar" Ucap Aomine meminta ijin keluar karena keperluan mendadak.

"Tidak boleh, sekarang banyak tamu yang harus kau temani tamu perusahaan yang amat penting penting dari luar" Ucap Akashi dengan mata heterokrom menatap tajam.

"Kalau begitu biar aku saja" Ucap Kagami menyela.

"Atsushi dan Tatsuya-san sangat sibuk, tenagamu sangat di perlukan di sini" Ucap Akashi kembali menatap Kagami.

"Hmp, gawat kalau begini" Ucap Aomine menggaruk kepalanya seolah memikirkan apa yang harus di lakukan.

"Katakan ada apa?" Ucap Akashi meminta penjelasan mengapa Kagami dan Aomine memiliki keperluan untuk keluar.

"Tadi ada telpon dari tempat minum, kalau teman kami minum sampai tertidur di tempat minum langganan kami, jadi-" Ucap Aomine menjelaskan.

"Baiklah kalian tetap di sini, aku yang akan menjemputnya. Katakan dimana?" Ucap Akashi menyelesaikan urusan Aomine.

.

.

.

"Permisi Owner saya Akashi Seijuuro teman Aomine Daiki dan Kagami Taiga yang akan menjemput kawan mereka" Ucap Akashi memandang Owner yang sudah berumur itu.

"Itu dia, Kuroko-kun bangun yang menjemput sudah datang" Ucap Owner menepuk lembut pundak pemuda yang sudah setengah tertidur di atas meja bartender.

"Siapa kau bilang, Owner. Kuroko?" Ucap Akashi dengan mata tertuju pada rambut berwarna baby blue yang tengah di bangunkan.

Pada akhrinya Akashi tetap membawa Kuroko dengan mobil mewahnya namun ada yang aneh. Akashi menyadari bahwa betapa ringannya tubuh pria bernama Kuroko yang berada di gendongannya ini.

Karena dia sudah mengambil tanggung jawab dari Aomine untuk mengantar Kuroko sampai ke toko bunga kemarin itu. Mau tak mau Akashi harus menepati ucapannya.

Kuroko yang setengah tertidur melihat pria di sampingnya bersiluet merah, menyimpulkan sendiri bahwa di sampingnya adalah Kagami.

"Eng ~ Kagami-kun gomennasai, lagi-lagi aku merepotkanmu dan Aomine-kun juga~" Ucap Kuroko dengan menutup kembali matanya, sedang Akashi hanya melirik Kuroko dari balik setir mobil miliknya.

"..."

"Hari ini banyak yang terjadi, dari pria bernama Akashi~, pada dasarnya aku senang bahwa ia menghargai hasil rangkaian bunga milikku namun harga diriku tak mengijinkan menerima uangnya, harusnya aku yang meminta maaf padanya~ memperlakukannya dengan kasar seperti tadi,

Lalu Ogiwara-kun tadi datang membujukku untuk kembali, aku sangat senang dan juga sedih, apa lagi aku masih di bolehkan menyandang nama keluarga Kuroko di belakang nama Tetsuya~

(Akashi yang mendengar nama Tetsuya keluar dari bibir Kuroko membuatnya cukup terkejut)

Aku baru tahu bahwa aku anak angkat, setengah tahun lalu dan itu cukup membuatku terpukul.

Apakah selama ini mereka menganggapku hanya sebagai anak asuh mereka?

Bagaimana perasaan mereka selama merawatku aku, sekarang menjadi tak tahu?

Dan setelah itu tiba-tiba mereka mengatakan bahwa aku akan di tunangkan?

Apakah itu berarti mereka tak membutuhkanku lagi?

Mereka membuangku?

Sebenarnya bukannya aku tidak mau bertunangan dengan orang yang telah di pilihkan mereka.

Hanya saja, aku sudah berjanji dengan seseorang dulu saat aku kecil, akan menjadi pengantinya jadi~

Akupun melarikan diri dari rumah tanpa tahu foto dari pria yang akan di tunangkan denganku.

Sore tadi~ Ogiwara-kun mengatakan hal yang bahkan membuatku tak kalah terkejut, dia bilang bahwa tunanganku adalah Akashi yang telah menghargai karyaku itu~

Kagami-kun maaf ya lagi-lagi kau harus mende-arkan~ keluhanku padahal kau masih sibuk dengan kerjaanmu~" Setelah lebih dari 30 menit Kuroko bercerita pada akhirnya ia tertidur lelap.

"Hmp, kukira anak kecil dulu yang menangis itu adalah anak perempuan, setelah 16 tahun aku baru tahu bahwa anak kecil bernama Tetsuya itu adalah pria" Ucap Akashi mulai tersenyum kecil.

.

.

Belasan tahun yang lalu

Seorang anak kecil yang tengah di sibukan dengan keindahan taman Mansion kediaman Nijimura, sedang para orang dewasa sibuk dengan garden party mereka sendiri.

Namun beberapa saat kemudian ada anak berumur 7 tahun dengan rambut baby bluenya yang panjang itu menangis dengan tanpa suara sehingga tak ada yang mengetahui sampai pada-

"Kenapa kau menangis?" Ucap anak lain mendekat dengan perlahan, rambut crimson terpotong pendek.

"Tadi aku terjatuh, bajunya kotor. Sebaiknya aku minta maaf ke orang tuaku dulu" Ucap anak kecil itu menunjukan bajunya yang kotor padahal, tangannya sendiri terluka karena semak semak saat ia terjatuh.

"..." Anak berambut crimson cukup terkejut, yang di khawatirkan teman barunya itu bukan luka di kedua tangannya, tetapi malah rasa bersalah karena mengotori pakaian yang ia kenakan.

"Kalau-" Ucap anak berambut baby blue mulai menghapus air matanya dan menglangkah pergi, namun anak anak yang lain melihat Kuroko kecil mulai mengganggunya.

"Wah lihat Tetsuya pakai baju kotor!" Ledek salah satu dari mereka.

"Tetsuya sebaiknya kau minta baju untuk acara yang penting seperti ini, apa kau miskin?" Ledek yang lain.

"Tetsuya miskin! Tetsuya miskin" Ledek anak anak mulai meledak, membuat hati Kuroko semakin terluka. Gara gara dirinya bisa bisa orang tuanya juga di ledek miskin.

Namun bagi orang dewasa yang melihat dari kejauhan kenakalan seperti ini adalah hal biasa jadi mereka tidak melakukan apapun.

"Oi Akashi jangan dekat dekat dengan Tetsuya nanti ketularan miskin loh!" Ledek yang lain.

"Kalian hentikan!" Ucap Akashi menatap tajam anak yang lain walau masih kecil anak berambut crimson itu cukup untuk membuat yang lain tak berkutik.

"Oi! Kau ngebela Tetsuya, Akashi? Kalau begitu kami akan menjau-" Ucap anak kecil tak terima dengan sikap sok memerintah Akshi.

"Orang yang menentangku tidak di perbolehkan meremehkanku. Sadari posisimu!"

BRUK!

Akashi menaruh satu tangannya di bahu anak nakall tadi, dan seketika anak nakal itu terjatuh kebelakang dengan mata terbuka lebar.

Tanpa memandangnya lagi, Akashi berjalan ke arah Kuroko yang masih meneteskan air mata karena di ledek terus menerus.

"Apa kau baik baik saja?" Ucap Akashi memberikan sapu tangan kecil berwarna merah delima dengan inisial AS.

"Aka-shi-kun?" Ucap Kuroko kecil baru mengetahui bahwa teman barunya ini bernama Akashi yang berarti ia berasa dari keluarga paling berkuasa sekarang.

"Iya, itu namaku. Jadi, namamu Tetsuya?" Ucap Akashi kecil menatap Kuroko yang mulai menerima sapu tangan dari Akashi kecil dan mengusap air matanya. Ia tak ingin orang tuanya khawatir karena melihat air mata di wajah anak mereka satu ini.

"Emp, arigatou Akashi-kun" Ucap Kuroko untuk pertma kalinya tersenyum untuk orang lain selain keluarganya.

DEG!

'Eh?' Ucap Akashi dalam hati.

"Baiklah!" Ucap Akashi kecil memejamkan mata cukup menyita perhatian Kuroko.

"Akashi-kun ada apa?"

"Aku sudah memutuskan" Ucap Akashi kecil.

"Memutuskan?"

"Aku berjanji padamu Tetsuya, selama ada aku takkan ada yang bisa menyakitimu" Ucap Akashi tiba-tiba.

"Eh?"

"Sebagai gantinya, kau harus berjanji akan menjadi pengantinku di masa depan" Ucap Akashi tersenyum.

"Eh?"

"Perintahku mutlak, apa yang kukatakan adalah kebenaran. Suatu hari aku akan menagih janji ini" Ucap Akashi mulai berjalan menjauh ke arah kumpulan orang dewasa di sana.

"Akashi-kun?"

.

.

.

"Hmp, aku baru sadar kau dari keluarga Kuroko, Kuroko Tetsuya. kalau aku tahu sudah dari lama aku menagih janji waktu itu" Ucap Akashi mulai menampilkan seringaian tajam.

CEKREK!

Bunyi aneh dari Smartphone milik Akashi setelah mengantar Kuroko ke ruangannya berada di lantai atas toko bunga yang ia kunjungi tadi pagi.

"Tetsuya, kita akan bertemu lagi di lain waktu"

Cup

Kecupan ringan di bibir Kuroko yang manis seperti susu vanilla, bukannya terbangun ia justru tampak tertidur semakin nyenyak.

.

.

Di tempat lain

Pria cantik berambut blonde, tengah menatap malam yang dingin seorang diri.

"Huft, setelah di tolak Aominecchi akhirnya aku bisa kembali lagi-ssu" Ucap model sekaligus salah satu bawahan Akashi juga.

Ia baru kembali setelah 3 tahun keliling Eropa.

"Hah~ lagi-lagi apakah aku sudah bisa melihatnya lagi-ssu tanpa merasa sakit seperti dulu-ssu?"

 **TBC**

* * *

 **A/n  
**

 **masakasih yang udah mau baca follow favorite apalagi review di tunggu revienya lagi ya ^-^**


	3. Chapter 3

Pagi hari Kuroko terbangun dengan sakit kepala yang amat sangat.

"Agh! Kepalaku" Ucap Kuroko terduduk dengan memegang kepalanya yang Sakit.

"Kuroko jangan bangun dulu" Ucap pria berambut kelabu tengah mengambil air putih dan obat-obatan.

"Chi-chihiro-nii bagaimana-?" Ucap Kuroko terkejut sang kakak sepupu ada di depan matanya, karena setahu dirinya hanya Ogiwara, Kagami, dan Aomine yang tahu dirinya berada di toko ini.

"Tenanglah aku tak memberi tahu Ba-san dan Ji-san, jadi sekarang minum obatmu dulu" Ucap Chihiro mendekati Kuroko.

"Ah, emp" Ucap Kuroko mengiyakan.

"Oiya, ngomong-ngomong aku baru tahu kalau kau suka tidur tanpa mengenakan baju, Kuroko?" Ucap sang kakak memandang Kuroko.

"Eh?" Ucap Kuroko langsung pucat setelah melihat dirinya tanpa sehelai bajupun hanya tertutup selimut di bagian bawah tubuhnya.

"Di lihat dari reaksimu seperti bukan kamu sendiri yang melepaskannya, jadi ada yang melepaskannya. Apa kamu sekarang sudah punya pacar?" Ucap Chihiro menggoda.

"Chihiro-nii, siapa yang kasih tahu kalau aku habis minum semalam? Karena itu bukan Chihiro-nii datang membawa obat untukku" Ucap Kuroko mengalihkan pembicaraan dengan memasang wajah seram.

"Ja-jangan memasang wajah seram seperti itu, Kuroko. Aku tahu dari Aomine dan Kagami, tapi yang menjemputmu itu bos mereka" Ucap Chihiro memberikan obatnya.

"Eh?" Ucap Kuroko menampakkan wajah yang cukup terkejut.

"Tenanglah kurasa bos mereka tak akan melakukan apapun padamu" Ucap Chihiro begitu yakin.

"Chihiro-nii benar. Tak ada untungnya bagi bos mereka menggangguku bukan" Ucap Kuroko meminum obat yang di berikan.

'Kurasa bukan itu tapi karena nama bos mereka itu Akashi Seijuuro, nama yang sama dengan foto tunangan Kuroko, huft benar benar merepotkan bila Kuroko mengetahuinya.

Lagi pula tidak mungkin Akashi Seijuuro melakukan hal yang akan mencoreng nama baik keluarga Akashi bukan, dan ini tak boleh ku katakan pada Kuroko' Ucap pria berambut kelabu itu dalam hati.

"Hari ini aku akan membantumu di toko"

"Eh tapi Chihiro-nii bukannya harus kerja?"

"Tenanglah hari ini aku sudah minta cuti, jadi kau bisa istirahatlah dan aku akan jaga di toko"

"Ba-baiklah"

'Kuroko biasanya memang tanpa ekspresi, namun saat Kuroko marah sangat menakutkan, sebaiknya aku lebih hati-hati bila menyebut nama tunangannya yang bahkan belum ia ketahui' Ucap Chihiro didalam hati.

.

.

.

Di tempat lain.

"Kise bangun sudah pagi aho!" Ucap pria yang tengah berpakaian, dengan tubuh yang lebih pendek menendang Kise hingga jatuh dari kasur.

"Hidoi-ssu Kasamatsu senpai~" Ucap Kise yang mulai bangun tanpa menggunakan baju.

"Tengah malam datang dengan air mata tiba-tiba minta menginap!" Ucap Kasamatsu sedang memasak setelah berpakaian.

Sebenarnya semalam pulang dari bandara ia berniat langsung menemui Aomine terlebih dahulu baru Akashi, namun entah apa yang terjadi Kise membatalkan niatnya justru pergi ke tempat kekasihnya saat ini dengan beruraian air mata.

"Gomen-ssu menyusah-"

BRUKKK

Kasamatsu melemparkan pakaian Kise yang berserakan di lantai tepat mengenai wajah Kise.

"Kalau mau tidur di sini lakukan sesukamu! Yang penting cepat berpakaian, bukannya kau harus menemui Akashi?" Ucap Kasamatsu masih masak makasan untuk sarapan mereka berdua.

"Ah benar-ssu! Ano senpai gomen-ssu" Ucap Kise dengan merunduk tampak sedikit air mata di ujung mata membayangkan setelah bertemu dengan Akashi ia pasti akan bertemu dengan Aomine yang dulu pernah di kaguminya kini berada di pelukan orang lain.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu aku tidak akan bertanya apa-apa. Jika kau sudah mau berbicara maka katakan kapanpun kau mau, Kise" Ucap pria itu mulai menarik perhatian Kise.

"Kasamatsu senpai!" Menerjang seniornya itu, senior dari SMA. Yang sekarang berstatus sebagai kekasihnya setelah di tolak oleh Aomine dulu.

"Aho jangan mendekat seperti itu aku sedang masak kau tahu!" Ucap Kasamatsu menjauhkan Kise dengan kakinya.

"Ano senpai kalau berangkat kerja dengan kiss mark seperti itu pasti akan banyak yang bertanya-ssu" Ucap Kise berbisik menggoda.

"A-Apa?!" Ucap Kasamatsu mulai menyadari setelah melihat di sekeliling lehernya.

"Se-senpai?" ucap Kise melihat Kasamatsu tampak sangat mengerikan.

"Oi Kise kemari aku akan membunuhmu!" Ucap Kasamatsu memegang pisau.

"Se-senpai sumimansen-ssuuuu!" Ucap Kise memandang ngeri.

.

.

.

Di tempat Kuroko.

Pagi sudah menjadi sore namun angin dingin berhembus dengan kencang, Kuroko pun turun dari lantai atas ke toko mendekati sang kakak sepupu.

"Chihiro-nii, angin semakin kencang sebaiknya pulang sebelum hujan badai mulai turun" Ucap Kuroko dan di iyakan oleh sang kakak.

Sang kakak sepupu pada dasarnya tidak sedekat hubungan Kuroko dengan Ogiwara. Karena sifat Chihiro yang sedikit dingin dan sifat Kuroko yang sering di acuhkan sekitar membuat dirinya menjadi sosok yang tidak peka.

"Kalau begitu aku akan menutup tokonya baru pulang" Ucap Chihiro.

"Kepalaku sudah tidak sakit, jadi biar aku saja Chihiro-nii bisa pulang sekarang" Ucap Kuroko tanpa ekspresi.

'APA KAU SANGAT INGIN AKU PERGI KUROKO!' Ucap Chihiro berurai air mata di dalam hati.

"Hmp baiklah tapi bila masih sakit jangan lupa beri tahu aku" Ucap Chihiro mengelus kepala Kuroko lembut.

"Emp arigatou Chihiro-nii" Ucap Kuroko tersenyum kecil.

Deg!

'Kawai!' Ucap Chihiro dalam hati, senang dapat melihat senyum yang sangat jarang Kuroko berikan.

"Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu" Ucap Chihiro.

.

.

Ternyata benar adanya, sore hari menuju malam turun hujan badai dan disaat Kuroko tengah menutup tokonya.

Tiba-tiba-

"Syukurlah belum di tutup" Ucap pria berambut crimson turun dari motor merah sportnya, bukan lagi mobil tapi ia kali ini menggunakan motor. Sengaja! Agar Akashi memiliki alasan untuk bisa berteduh di toko tempat Kuroko bekerja.

"Eh?" Ucap Kuroko terkejut siapa yang masuk ke toko dengan tubuh basah kuyup menurunkan helmnya.

"Kenapa reaksimu seperti itu?" Ucap Akashi sedikit kesal.

"Maaf tokonya sudah tutup, jadi tolong-" Ucap Kuroko nampakkan wajah kesal.

"Heh~ kau tega membiarkan orang yang tengah kehujanan di biarkan berteduh di luar?" Ucap Akashi dengan rambut yang di sisir ke belakang menampilkan kesan dewasa namun sexy bagi siapapun yang melihatnya.

"Hmp apakah tidak ada teh hangat disini? Apa kau tidak lihat aku tengah kedinginan" Ucap Akashi menatap Kuroko dengan mata heteroktom yang menusuk tajam.

"Ini toko bunga bukan kafe, kalau pupuk banyak Akashi-kun tinggal pilih!" Ucap Kesal Kuroko tampak jelas di mata aquamarinenya yang jernih.

"Jadi kau lebih suka bila aku mati kedinginan, Kalau aku mati di sini. Perusahaanku akan mencariku lalu mayatku di temukan di toko ini dan kau akan di penjara karenanya, Hmp?" Ucap Akashi panjang lebar.

"Eh?" Kuroko tidak habis pikir, bahwa pria menyebalkan di depannya ini memiliki sifat yang sangat merepotkan lebih dari yang ia kira.

"Hmp?" Akashi semakin memojokkan Kuroko.

"Ba-baiklah, tapi sebelum itu sebaiknya berendamlah air panas. Lalu aku akan membuatkan teh hangat, cepatlah ke lantai atas, Akashi-kun"

"Hmp jadi di sini menyediakan teh juga?"

"Kan tadi Akashi-kun yang minta!"

"Heh sekarang malah baik. Apa kau mau mencari perhatianku?" Ucap Akashi.

"Aku hanya tak ingin tubuh Akashi-kun yang basah itu merusak lantai toko karena air hujan yang terus menetes dari tubuh Akashi-kun yang kebasahan itu"

"Hmp jadi kau lebih mementingkan lantai toko ini dari pada nyawaku?" Ucap Akashi.

"Iya" Ucap Kuroko mantap.

"Heh~" Ucap Akashi tersenyum sinis, baru pertama kali Kuroko melihat Akashi tersenyum walau hanya senyum sinis seperti itu.

Deg!

'Baka! berhenti memperhatikannya' Ucap Kuroko dalam hati.

"Tidak apa bila kau ingin melihatku lebih lama" Ucap Akashi semakin mendekatkan wajahnya pada Kuroko.

"Akashi-kun tolong segera ke kamar mandi yang ada di atas, sebelum benar benar mati kedinginan"

.

.

.

15 menit kemudian

"Akashi-kun, baju ganti aku taruh di kasur" Ucap Kuroko namun belum selesai-

"Ah tapi bajumu apakah cukup untukku?" ucap Akashi keluar kamar mandi hanya menggunakan selembar handuk yang menutupi tubuh bagian bawah. Untuk sekilas Kuroko langsung memalingkan wajahnya dari Akashi.

"Tentu saja muat, tinggi Akashi-kun dan aku sama" Ucap Kuroko masih memalingkan wajahnya.

"Heh benarkah?" Ucap Akashi tiba tiba menghalangi Kuroko untuk keluar dari ruangan. Dengan meletakan kedua tangan Akashi tepat di sisi Kuroko masih dengan tanpa pakaian hanya sehelai handuk yang menutupi tubuh bagian bawahnya.

"Akashi-kun tolong menyingkir" Ucap Kuroko langsung memandang ke arah Akashi dengan wajah cukup terkejut.

"Coba katakan padaku bagian mana yang sama, Kuroko?" Ucap Akashi semakin mendekatkan wajahnya.

"Aka-"

Brukk!

Kuroko tiba tiba jatuh tak sadarkan diri tepat di depan mata Akashi.

"Tetsuya?!"

'Ahh lagi lagi anemia ku kambuh, di saat yang tidak tepat' Ucap Kuroko.

"Tetsuya?" Ucap Akashi mulai tampak sedikit panik, menggendong Kuroko.

'Eh itu, tadi ada yang memanggil namaku, tapi siapa?'

 **TBC**

* * *

 **A/n**

 **Bakal up tiap senin dan jumat**

 **arigatou**

 **setelah baca mari masuk ke kolom diskusi alias review XD**


	4. Chapter 4

Kondisi anemia diakibatkan oleh adanya peradangan yang merusak atau mengganggu produksi sel darah merah yang sehat Akibatnya, tubuh mengalami kekurangan oksigen yang dibawa oleh hemoglobin.

Gejala berikut:

Lemas

kelelahan

Kulit terlihat pucat

Jantung berdetak cepat

Sesak napas

Lamanya anemia yang dialami penderita penyakit kronis bergantung pada kondisi fisik penderita, jenis, dan keparahan penyakit yang menyebabkannya. Jika jenis anemia ini terjadi dalam waktu yang lama dan bertambah parah, oksigen dalam darah dapat mengalami penurunan yang serius sehingga memicu intoleransi aktivitas fisik. Ini merupakan suatu kondisi di mana seseorang menjadi mudah lelah serta dapat memicu kegagalan fungsi jantung dan organ lainnya.

.

.

Akashi yang mengetahui Kuroko merupakan salah satu penderita anemia mulai memperhatikannya dengan sering membuat alasan untuk datang ke toko, menjaga Kuroko bahkan tanpa Kuroko sendiri sadari.

.

.

Suatu hari Akashi yang sudah mulai dekat sedikit demi sedikit dengan Kuroko mulai menginap sehari semalam, hanya ingin menjaga di sisi Kuroko.

Pagi itu. . .

"A-Akashi-kun apa yang kau makan?"

"Puding vanilla yang ada di kulkasmu yang kecil itu"

"..." Tiba-tiba tanpa suara Kuroko merintihkan air mata, Akashi yang meilhatnya panik.

"Ku-Kuroko ke-kenapa kau menangis?"

"Itu puding milikku, sengaja aku sisakan untuk di makan malam ini dan Akashi-kun bahkan sudah menghabiskannya" Ucap Kuroko dengan air mata yang semakin deras langsung menutup wajahnya dengan menekukan kaki ke depan wajah.

"A-Aku akan membelinya lagi, ja-jadi behentilah menangis" Ucap Akashi panik.

"5"

"Lima? Tapi di kulkas hanya ada 1 dan itulah yang ku makan"

"Lima!" Memasang wajah kesal, walau itu tak membuatnya tampak marah justru lucu bagi Akashi.

"Ba-Baiklah aku akan beli 5" Ucap Akashi mulai berdiri mencari letak payung agar tubuhnya tidak kembali basah.

"Di mini market tidak ada, hanya ada di super market dekat stasiun!"

"Bisa besok saja?"

"Sekarang!"

"Baiklah" Akhirnya Akashi tetap berangkat, jarak antara stasiun dan toko ini kira kira 15 menit bila berjalan cukup jauh memang bila tanpa kendaraan.

.

.

.

Cukup lama Akashi baru kembali dan jam pun sudah menunjukan pukul 8 malam, waktu makan malam sudah lewat sedari tadi, Karena itulah Kuroko menyiapkan makan malam untuk 2 orang malam ini.

"Kuroko, Tadaima"

"Okaeri, Akashi-kun. Mana pudingnya?"

'Hmp yang di tanya pertama puding-kah' Ucap Akashi dalam hati.

"Ini 5 puding rasa vanilla, sama persis seperti yang aku ambil dari kulkas kecil milikmu itu" Mendengar Akashi mengatakan kulkas miliknya kecil perempatan urat muncul di dahi Kuroko.

"Aku sudah menyiapkan makan malam, setelah makan cepatlah pulang Akashi-kun karena hujan sudah reda" Ucap Kuroko melihat jendela.

"Tanpa di bilang pun, aku akan pergi, tapi setelah makan" Tanpa di minta duduk, ia sudah mengambil kursi miliknya.

"Eh?" Tumben Akashi menurut.

"Aku harus kembali ke kantor, dan Kuroko?" Ucap Akashi sambil menyantap makanannya.

"Ada apa lagi Akashi-kun?"

"Sup tofunya kurang asin" Ucap Akashi sedikit berkomentar akan tetapi dia tetap menghabiskan makanannya.

"Kalau tidak suka maka jangan di makan!" Ucap Kuroko tersinggung.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu, terima kasih atas makanannya" Ucap Akashi mulai mengambil helm miliknya masih menggunakan baju kuroko, namun walau tinggi mereka hampir sama tubuh Akashi lebih memiliki otot dibandingkan Kuroko jadi bajunya harus di buka sedikit dan itu membuat tidak sepenuhnya bisa menutupi tubuh Akashi.

.

.

.

"Ryouta apa yang kalu lakukan di sini mengapa tidak masuk?" Akashi melihat pria berambut blonde tengah berdiri di depan pintu tanpa ada niat untuk masuk.

"A-Akashicchi?!" Ucap Kise melihat arah suara yang tadi datang.

Tiba tiba pintu di buka keras menampar kasar wajah sang model yang tengah memantung di baliknya tadi.

BRUKK!

"Oi Akashi, kau yang menyuruh kami berkumpul dan bisa bisanya kau datang paling terkahir" Ucap Aomine.

"A-Aominecchi hidoi-ssu maji itai-ssu!"

"Kise kau sudah kembali?" Ucap Aomine memandang Kise dengan wajah yang terkejut.

"Eh~ Kise-chin sudah kembali?"

"Kise, lama tak berjumpa nodayo" Ucap Midorima.

"Yo Kise" Ucap pria terakhir yang mengingatkan Kise akan luka lamanya, Kagami Taiga. Karena Aomine lebih memilih berada bersama dengan Kagami dari pada dengannya.

"Hisashiburi-ssu Kagamicchi"

"Untuk merayakan ke pulangan Ryouta kembali bagaimana malam ini kita minum" Ucap Akashi tersenyum.

"Setuju~, kebetulan di restoranku baru kedatangan wine bagus" Ucap Murasakibara dengan suara yang malas seperti biasanya.

.

.

Merekapun menghabiskan waktu malam itu dengan minum sampai mabuk~

"Oi! Bakagami!" Ucap Aomine melihat sang kekasih sudah mulai tertidur di meja tempat mereka berkumpul.

"Aominecchi! Urushai-ssu!" Ucap Kise menarik rambut dan wajah Aomine.

"Eh~ Kise-chin sudah mabuk~" Ucap Murasakibara meminum wine sambil menyantap maibo miliknya.

"Oi, Murasakibara. Kenapa kau memakan maibo bersama dengan wine nodayo?"

"Shintaro kau juga sudah mabuk?" Ucap Akashi meminum wine dengan elegan bersama dengan caviar.

"Aku tidak mabuk Akashi" Ucap Midorima membenarkan kaca matanya walau wajahnya sudah merah padam menutupi bahwa dirinya mulai mabuk.

"Akashi sebaiknya kita sudahi saja acara minum kali ini, semua sudah mabuk seperti ini" Ucap Aomine menumpukan tubuh Kagami. Kise yang meilhat itu mulai menutup matanya, tak mau lagi terluka.

.

.

Kise Ryouta Side, siluet masa lalu mulai terlihat, walau tak ingin di ingat.

Kise Ryouta anak dari artis terkenal, ibunya merupakan artis terkenal namun sayang sang ayah sudah meninggal beberapa tahun yang lalu. Akhirnya ibunya menikah lagi dengan pengusaha kaya yang gila kerja, di pernikahan ini ayah tirinya pun membawa anak dari pernikahan sebelumnya yaitu Haizaki Shougo. Karena itulah nama Kise dan saudara tirinya memiliki nama marga yang berbeda, ibunya kini memakai nama Haizaki namun Kise tetap ingin mempertahankan namanya yang dulu jadi namanya tetap Kise Ryouta.

Kini Kise memiliki keluarga baru, dan kehidupan yang baru. Tapi apalah arti keluarga bila mereka tidak mengerjakan tugas mereka sebagai satu keluarga.

Sang ibu yang selalu selingkuh dengan teman prianya bahkan saat ayah Kise dulu masih hidup dan sampai ia memiliki keluarga baru sikap busuknya tak juga berubah.

Sang ayah tiri adalah pekerja yang tak kenal waktu,

Kerja! Kerja! Kerja!

Hampir tak pernah berada di rumah bahkan dalam setahun dapat di hitung dengan jari kapan ia berada di rumah yang harusnya menjadi tempat satu keluarga berkumpul.

Sang kakak tiri,Haizaki Shougo tipe berandalan yang egois hanya mau menang sendiri dan sok berkuasa, namun bukan berarti ia adalah orang yang buruk sepenuhnya seperti ibu Kise.

Haizaki mencoba untuk akrab dengan Kise, ia bahkan memanggil Kise dengan nama aslinya, Ryouta. Namun Haizaki pun memiliki dunianya sendiri sama seperi 3 anggota yang mereka sebut keluarga lainnya.

Pada akhirnya Kise mulai jarang pulang, ia lebih sering menyibukkan diri dengan aktifitas sekolah, sampai pada pertemuannya yang pertama kali dengan Aomine Daiki.

Kisepun jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama, Aominelah yang menjadi cahaya petunjuk jalan disaat seluruh dunianya di selimuti oleh kegelapan yang bernama 'Keluarga'.

"Oi kise!" Ucap seseorang.

"Ao-mine-cc-" Ucap Kise bergumam.

"Kise!" Ucap Kasamatsu yang ternyata sudah berada sisi Kise.

"Eh senpai?" Ucap Kise mulai terbangun, dengan air mata yang meleleh.

"Ada apa? Oi kenapa menangis?"

"Aku tadi bermimpi buruk-ssu, Kasamatsu-senpai~" Ucap Kise menenggelamkan wajahnya dengan memeluk sang kekasihnya sekarang.

Malam itu Kise menangis sepuasnya di atas pangkuan sang kekasih sampai tertidur, dan Kasamatsu Yukio hanya mengelus rambut blonde sutra dengan tanpa mengucapkan apapun hanya membisu sampai Kise kembali terlelap di atas pangkuannya.

"Kali ini siapa yang kau mimpikan, Kise. Keluargamu atau Aomine Daiki" Ucap Kasamatsu berwajah sendu.

.

.

Besoknya

Di tempat Kuroko

"Moshi-moshi Chihiro-nii" Ucap pria berambut baby blue tengah bicara di balik telepon miliknya.

"Ya, ini aku. Tumben kamu menelepon, ada apa Kuroko?"

"Nanti jam makan siang Chihiro-nii bisa ke toko?" Ucap Kuroko tanpa basa basi langsung di iyakan.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu sampai jumpa jam makan siang" Ucap Chihiro langsung menutup sepihak.

"Aku harus segera menyelesaikan laporan rumah sakit secepat mungkin! Semangat" Ucap Chihiro dengan bunga bunga yang beterbaran karena senangnya.

Kuroko membutuhkan bantuannya tak mungkin ia lewatkan kesempatan berharga seperti ini bukan!

"Eh? Chihiro-nii apa sangat sibuk ya, dia langsung menutup telponnya, apa tidak apa-apa aku meminta bantuannya? Ogiwara-kun pun susah di hubungi" Ucap Kuroko menghela napas ringan.

.

.

Setelah menunggu jam pun menunjukan pukul 11.55 siang

"Yo Kuroko" Ucap pria yang tak di undang justru datang.

"Ogiwara-kun?" Ucap Kuroko terkejut sang sepupu datang.

"Aku tak akan pulang Ogiwara-kun!" Tegas kuroko kali ini dengan wajah yang benar benar menakutkan.

"Kuroko, jangan memasang wajah seperti itu, kali ini aku datang hanya untuk main bukan membujukmu kembali. Lihat aku bawa vanilla shake float kesuakaanmu bukan?" Ucap Ogiwara memperlihatkan sebungkus besar minuman kesukaan Kuroko.

'Anak ini, tak ku sangka sudah ahli menyuap Kuroko' Ucap Chihiro dalam hati yang ternyata sudah sampai di toko, yaitu Chihiro.

"Kuroko, aku sudah datang, cepat katakan kenapa kau memintaku ke toko?" Chihiro yang masuk ke toko.

'Apakah Chihiro-nii sedang sibuk, makanya memintaku agar cepat cepat' ucap Kuroko dalam hati.

'Cepat katakan apa yang kau mau, apapun akan ku lakukan' Ucap Chihiro dalam hati, sambil berdebar debar tak sabar.

"Kuroko kenapa Chihiro-nii di panggil ke toko sedang aku tidak pernah!" Ogiwara mengambek.

"Ogiwara-kun sudah ku hubungi tapi tidak bisa menyambung"

"Ah aku lupa kalau HPku sedang rusak hehehe" Ucap si pemilik rambut jingga.

"Jadi ada apa?" Ucap Chihiro kehilangan kesabaran.

"Ah aku ingin Chihiro-nii menjaga toko, karena kau harus pergi sebentar, jam makan siang selesai aku akan kembali" Ucap Kuroko mantap.

"Pergi kemana, Kuroko?" Ucap Ogiwara.

"Pergi ke kantor Akashi-kun, mengantarkan bajunya yang tertinggal karena berteduh di toko semalam. Tenanglah Akashi-kun tidak menginap kok. Kali ini~" Bagian terakhir kalimat hampir tak terdengar.

"Kalau kau mau ke sana sebaiknya bawa ini" Ucap Ogiwara memberikan Kuroko stun gun.

"O-Ogiwara-kun?" Ucap Kuroko tampak terkejut.

"Jangan-jangan Ogiwara, sebaiknya bawa ini saja" Ucap Chihiro memberikan Kuroko sniper shoot, senjata laras panjang.

Brocon Ogiwara dan Chihiro switch on full!

"Chi-chihiro-nii?" Ucap Kuroko bingung dengan sikap mereka berdua.

"AH JANGAN JANGAN SEBAIKNYA AKU IKUT SAJA" Ucap mereka berdua mantap. Namun itu juga cukup mebuat Kuroko kesal karena mereka meributkan hal sepele, dan itu cukup menyita waktunya.

"AKU AKAN PERGI SENDIRI" Ucap Kuroko dengan wajah menyeramkan cukup membuat ke dua sepupunya merinding disko.

.

.

Di tempat lain.

"Mosh moshi, ada apa menelepon nodayo" Ucap Midorima mengangkat teleponya, Akashi yang melihat midorima sangat jarang sekali mengangkat telepon bila bersama dengan dirinya, pasti itu telepon penting.

"Hmp" Setelah selesai menelepon Akashipun bertanya karena rasa penasannya yang tak bisa terbendung lagi.

"Shintaro, melihatmu mengangkat telepon di saat membahas hal penting tak biasanya, dari siapa?" Ucap Akashi to the poin.

"Ah dari Kuroko yang penjual bunga tempat kita memesan bunga waktu itu nodayo" Ucap Midorima mulai menaruh smartphonenya di saku celana. Tanpa tahu apa yang barusan bilang tadi telah menekan tombol swith raja iblis 'mode on!'.

"SHINTARO DARI MANA KUROKO TAHU NO MU? HMP!" Mata Akashi menyala penuh amarah, ada perlu apa Kuroko pada Midorima.

'O-Oi Akashi ada apa dengan matamu menyala seperti Ultramen nodayo!' Dalam hati Midorima.

"A-Aku memberikan kartu namaku ingat nodayo? Dulu waktu memesan bunga-" Ucap Midorima keringat dingin.

"Lalu ada keperluan apa Kuroko meneleponmu"

"Kuroko ingin menghubungimu tapi ia tak punya no mu, Akashi. Dia mau mengembalikan bajumu, sekarang dia ada di lobi menunggumu nodayo" Akashi yang mendengar bahwa Kuroko sebenarnya ingin menghubunginya begitu terkejut.

"Oi Akashi!" Ucap Midorima menyadarkan Akashi dari lamunan.

"..."

"Kalau kau tidak cepat kurasa Kuroko akan segera pergi nodayo" Ucap Midorima lagi.

"Aku tahu" Ucap Akashi dengan suara baritonnya mengintimidasi, membuat Midorima keringat dingin.

Akashipun mulai pergi meninggalkan ruangannya berjalan perlahan walau dalam hati berbunga bunga, tak di sangka akan datang hari dimana Kuroko sendiri yang pergi menemuinya walau hanya untuk mengembalikan baju miliknya.

 **TCB**

* * *

 **A/n**

 **Kenapa Kuroko suka pingsan yaitu karena Kuroko punya penyakit anemia, di chapter1 sudah pernah di jelasin ^^**

 **Cerita keluarga Kise berdasarkan cerita keluarga saya 70 %an (^_^)**

 **Lumayan jadi wadah curhat hehehe**

 **P.s**

 **yang mana yang bener yang mana yang bohong**

 **coba tebak ^^**


	5. Chapter 5

Di tempat Kise

"Agh kepalaku sakit-ssu" Kise terbangun di siang hari. Namun tak ada siapapun, Kasamatsu meninggalkan pesan di meja.

'Aku berangkat kerja dulu, sarapan ada di meja

Akashi bilang hari ini kau tidak usah masuk kerja dulu

jadi aku tak membangunkanmu, hari ini istirahatlah

Kasamatsu Yukio'

"Kasamatsu senpai" Ucap Kise dengan wajah merah padam tak di sangka sang kekasih sangat perduli lebih dari yang dia bayangkan.

'P. S

Dari pada di rumah mending jalan jalanlah ke luar, kibuntenka'

"Kasamatsu senpai-ssu! Suki-ssu!" Ucap Kise bercucuran air mata.

.

.

Di lobi kantor Akashi Corp tempat Akashi yang tengah bertemu dengan Kuroko.

"Ada apa kau mencariku, Kuroko" Ucap Akashi datang dengan mata menatap Kuroko penuh intens.

"Aku mau mengembalikan baju milik Akashi-kun yang kemarin" Ucap Kuroko, memberikan bungkusan kertas.

"Eh padahal biarkan saja, jadi aku ada alasan ke toko bukan" Ucap Akashi tersenyum jail.

"Baguslah jadi sekarang Akashi-kun tidak-" Ucap Kuroko.

"Padahal aku mau bawa vanilla shake varian baru dari majiba ke toko" Akashi memancing Kuroko.

VANILLA?

"Tolong datanglah Akashi-kunb, aku akan menunggu" Ucap Kuroko sedikit antusias.

LANSGUNG KEPANCINNGGGGGGG!

"Baiklah sampai jumpa nanti sore" Ucap Akashi berbunga bunga.

"Aku akan pulang sekarang, Akashi-kun" Ucap Kuroko.

.

.

Di tempat Kise pukul 2 siang mendekati sore.

"Aominecchi dan Kagamicchi pergi keluar kota di tugaskan sama Akashicchi-ssu" Ucap Kise berjalan hingga ia sampai di depan kaca sebuah toko, memandangi dirinya yang menyedihkan terus terperangkap dalam masa lalu.

Kise yang menarik perhatian para gadis di manapun ia berjalan, tentu saja karena siapa yang tidak mengenal model internasional Kise Ryouta.

"Ano daijoubu desuka?" Ucap Kuroko tiba tiba muncul membuat para gadis yang mengelilingi Kise begitu terkejut.

"WAAA!?" Ucap para gadis langsung menjauhi Kise seketika.

"..."Bahkan Kisepun terkejut, beberapa saat kemudian para gadis mulai pergi dan tidak mengelilingi Kise lagi.

"Kenapa kamu menangis?" Ucap Kuroko memandang Kise datar.

"Eh? Aku tidak menangis-ssu" Ucap Kise memandang ke kaca etalase toko sedikit kesal dengan statment Kuroko yang mengatakan dirinya menangis.

"Masuklah ke dalam, aku akan menyiapkan es lemon tea supaya kembali sehat" Ucap Kuroko memasuki toko tanpa memandang Kise.

"Apa kau mengenalku-ssu?" Ucap Kise penasaran apakah Kuroko juga merupakan fansnya.

"Hah? Tentu saja tidak" Ucap Kuroko memandang Kise dengan dingin.

"La-lalu mengapa kau berbuat baik kepadaku-ssu? Imi wakanai-ssu" Ucap Kise mengacak acak rambutnya tak mngerti dengan tingkah Kuroko.

"Kamu itu seperti bunga matahari, lihat" Ucap Kurokotiba tiba menyentuh salah satu bunga matahari di toko miliknya.

"Eh?" Ucap Kise dan mata lentiknya memandang Kuroko dengan mata berbinar baru pertama kali ada yang mengatakan dirinya sebegitu dalam.

"Bukankah begitu sayang bila bunga matahari seindah ini layu dan tidak segar?" Ucap Kuroko memandang bunganya dengan sangat hati hati.

"Namaku Kise Ryouta, namamu?" Ucap Kise mulai memasuki toko.

"Namaku Kuroko, salam kenal. Masuklah akan ku siapkan es lemon tea" Ucap Kuroko.

"Arigatou-ssu" Ucap Kise tersenyum memaksa.

"Disini tak ada siapapun" Ucap Kuroko memberikan es lemon tea.

"Eh?"

"Jadi tak usah memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum" Ucap Kuroko memandang Kise dengan mata Aquamarinenya.

"A-Arigatou" Ucap Kise, baru pertama kali ada yang mengatakan dirinya tentang hal ini.

Tak usah memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum.

"Ku-Kurokocchi, kerja di sini-ssu?" Ucap Kise mulai memanggil Kuroko dengan imbuhan 'cchi' di belakangnya.

"Kurokocchi?" Ucap Kuroko bingung.

"Ahh aku selalu menambahkan imbuhan cchi sama orang yang aku akui-ssu"

"Yamete kudasai" Ucap Kuroko to the point.

"Ehhhhh~. Oiya, sebagai balas budi aku akan membantu lagian lihat aku cukup menarik perhatian bukan, aku akan membantu Kurokocchi untuk hari ini saja-ssu" Ucap Kise berpose andalan.

"Eh?"

.

.

Benar adanya, dengan keberadaan Kise di toko, tiba tiba pengunjung menjadi ramai.

Ada yang hanya melihat lihat

Ada juga yang membeli

Tapi ada juga yang hanya ingin bertemu Kise sang model tampan.

.

.

Sore hari toko di tutup dan pengunjungpun berpulangan.

"Maaf ya Kurokocchi gak semua yang datang membeli, jadi hanya dapat segini" Ucap Kise merasa tak enak.

"Emp, (Kuroko menggeleng) ini sudah lebih dari cukup" Ucap Kuroko tersenyum untuk pertama kali di depan Kise.

DEG!

"Ku-Kurokocchi kawaiiiii-ssuu!" Ucap Kise langsung menerjang Kuroko.

BRUUKKK!

"Kise-kun kurushi" Ucap Kuroko. Tanpa sadar pintu toko sudah di buka oleh kaisar merah, Akashi Seijuuro!.

"Ryouta, apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Hah?!" Akashi muncul dengan mata heterokrom menyala dengan glare.

"Eh, A-Akashicchi?" Ucap Kise gemetaran.

"Menyingkir dari Kuroko sekarang juga atau aku yang harus menyingkirkanmu, Ryouta!" Ucap Akashi membuat Kise langsung melompat mundur menghindari gunting merah sakti milik Akashi.

"Akashi-kun okaeri" Ucap Kuroko datar seolah tak ada yang terjadi.

"Tadaima" Ucap Akashi memberikan vanilla shake seperti yang ia janjikan.

"Arigatou Akashi-kun" Kuroko langsung menerima minuman yang di tunggu tunggunya sedari siang.

"Ku-Kurokochi kalau gitu aku pulang dulu, sampai jumpa lagi"

"Ryouta besok jangan telat masuk kantor, aku punya segunung tugas untukmu" Kise yang siap siap besok akan di bantai oleh sang kaisar XD

"Hai-ssu" Ucap Kise pulang dengan air mata namun berbeda dengan yang tadi pertama Kuroko bertemu dengan Kise, bukan lagi ari mata kesedihan.

"Ah Kise-kun tunggu sebentar" Ucap Kuroko segera mengambil gunting dan memotong beberapa tangkai bunga matahari. Tak menunggu waktu lama Kuroko sudah kembali, dengan membawa seikat bunga matahari segar yang sudah di rangkai menjadi bucket bunga cukup besar.

"Bawalah ini untuk Kise-kun karena sudah membantuku tadi" Ucap Kuroko terseyum.

DEEEEGGGGG!

Cukup membuat Kise sangat terkejut seolah musim semi telah datang dan death glare menusuk tajam dari Akashi ke arah Kise.

'Cepatlah pergi, Kuroko milikku!' Mata Akashi seolah berkata seperti itu kepada Kise.

"Ka-kalau begitu aku pergi dulu-ssu" Ucap Kise setelah menerima bucket bunga yang telah di rangkai mendadak.

.

.

Setelah Kise pergi, beberapa menit kemudian Akashipun memulai percakapan dengan perasaan madih dengan mood yang buruk.

"Sejak kapan kau mengenal Ryouta?"

"Ah tadi siang" Ucap Kuroko santai, sambil menyeruput minumannya.

"Hmp jadi kau mengundang siapapun yang kau temui ke dalam toko? Aku baru tahu kau seperti itu, Kuroko?" Ucap Akashi menusuk, membuat Kuroko menghentikan akifitasnya.

Kuroko cukup terkejut mendengar Akashi bisa berkata seperti itu sekarang, sama seperti waktu pertemuan pertama mereka dulu. Mata aquamarine menatap Akashi dengan mata terbuka.

Cukup kali ini sudah lebih dari cukup.

Minuman yang tadi di minum belum sampai seperempat pun berkurang, tangan Kuroko tak mampu lagi memegangnya, dan jatuh ke lantai.

"Akashi-kun, tolong pergilah" Ucap Kuroko tanpa memandang Akashi.

"..." Mata heterokrom menyala tajam, menatap Kuroko yang tak menatapnya balik.

"Mulut Akashi-kun itu seperti mulut singa, selalu haus akan darah" Ucap Kuroko mulai menatap Akashi tajam, sama seperti waktu pertama kali mereka bertemu.

"Tolong pergilah, dan kali ini jangan pernah ke sini lagi" Tambah Kuroko mulai membalikkan tubuh, baru kali ini ada berani yang mengusir Akashi.

Tanpa pikir panjang Akashipun mengangkat kaki dari toko Kuroko tanpa ada salam perpisahan.

Tapi-

"Kau kira aku akan menurut lalu pergi, Kuroko!" Ucap Akashi langsung berbalik dan menarik tangan Kuroko kasar.

"A- Emp!?"

Akashi mencium kasar bibir lembut Kuroko, membuat si pemilik mata aquamarine terbelalak, ini baru pertama kalinya ia di cium oleh orang lain selain orang tuanya, orang tuanya bahkan hanya mencium di kening dan kini pria yang baru di temuinya beberapa waktu lalu sudah berani menyentuh bibirnya!

"A-Akashi-kun apa yang kau lakukan!" Ucap Kuroko jatuh lemas setelah ciuman kasar dari Akashi usai.

Tampak wajah Kuroko memandang Akashi dengan tatapan terkejut sekaligus benci di dalamnya.

"Apa sekarang kau benci padaku, Kuroko?" Ucap Akashi kembali mendekatkan wajahnya pada Kuroko.

"..."

"Sekarang bangunlah, lihat bajumu terkena tumpahan vanilla" Ucap Akashi seolah tidak ada yang terjadi.

"Apa yang!" Tanpa basa basi Akashi langsung mengangkat Kuroko ala pengantin, namun tentunya Kuroko memberontak.

"Diamlah, kalau kau bergerak terus pakaianmu yang kotor itu bisa mengotori bajuku" Ucap Akashi tanpa memusingkan Kuroko yang masih saja memberontak.

"Kalau tidak ingin kotor, maka turunkan aku sekarang, Akashi-kun!" Ucap Kuroko tetap tak mau mengalah.

"Akan aku turunkan bila sudah sampai di kamarmu" Mendengar Akashi menyebutkan kata 'kamar', jantung Kuroko berpacu sangat kencang bahkan lebih kencang dari saat ia di cium oleh Akashi tadi.

"Kenapa jantungmu begitu cepat Kuroko, apa kau mengharapkan sesuatu? tenanglah aku takkan melakukan apapun padamu, untuk saat ini" Ucapan bagian akhir Akashi tentu membuat Kuroko semakin tidak tenang.

"Akashi-kun berhentilah mempermainkanku!" Ucap Kuroko sedikit meninggikan suaranya cukup menghentikan langkah Akashi.

"Setidaknya ini ciuman pertamamu sudah menjadi miliku serkarang"

"..." Kuroko baru sadar akan satu hal.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan Kuroko?"

"Ciuman itu tak seperti yang di bilang dalam film film ya." Kepolosan Kuroko bahkan mengalahkan kebodohan dari Kagami.

"Kenap kau bilang seperti itu?" Akhrinya mereka sampai di kamar.

"Kalau di film film seperti mereka berbunga bunga, malu atau bagai dunia milik mereka berdua. Tapi saat Akashi-kun menciumku ta-tadi itu sangat menyebalkan, membuatku ingin memukul Akashi-kun!" Ucap Kuroko.

"Hmp? Jadi Kuroko menginginkan ciuman yang seperti di film film? Berbunga bunga tapi kalau kau akhirnya jatuh cinta padaku maka jangan salahkan aku" Ucap Akashi mulai meletakkan Kuroko di atas kasur, dengan posisi Kuroko di bawah-

"A-Akashi-kun Apa Apa yang-"

#Ganti tempat dulu ya ^^

.

.

.

Di tempat lain.

"Chihiro~ berhentilah kesal seperti itu, kalau kau tidak mau cerita tidak apa apa tapi jangan bawa kesalmu itu saat bersamaku" Ucap pria berambut hitam memeluk sang kekasih yang masih duduk di sudut kasur.

"Nijimura-san?" Ucap Chihiro.

"Chihiro, mulai besok aku harus kembali kerja jadi aku akan jarang ke sini" Ucap Nijimura pada sang kekasih.

Nijimura Shuzo kekasih Mayuzumi Chihiro, dari pertemuan yang tak terduga berubah menjadi teman minum dan kini menjadi kekasih.

Chihiro tidak tahu dan tidak mau tahu dimana Nijimura Shuzo tinggal apa pekerjaannya, dan bagaimana keluarganya. Sifat Chihiro yang tak perduli inilah justru membuat Nijimura menjadi tertarik untuk menjadi kekasih si pria berambut kelabu.

Tapi di lihat dari bajunya dan mobil miliknya Nijimura Shuzo merupakan orang berada, begitulah yang ada di pikiran Chihiro hanya sebatas ini.

Tapi bila ada kemungkinan Nijimura berpacaran hanya untuk memeras Chihiro lalu menghilang, namun ada kemungkinan Nijimura hanya berniat main main dengan Chihiro karena ini ia juga tidak terlalu serius menganggap hubungan mereka hanya agar ia tak mendapatkan luka sepihak.

Iapun sering menginap di kediaman Chihiro, karena pada dasarnya Chihiro memang tinggal seorang diri jadi tidak masalah. Ada hal yang di perdulikan Chihiro yaitu hal tentang Kuroko, bila ada hal yang bersangkutan dengan Kuroko Tetsuya mungkin itu adalah hal pertama yang akan menyita perhatiannya.

.

.

Flash back Kise

Malam dimana Kise pulang dari bandara. Orang pertama yang ingin Ia kabari perihal kepulangannya bukan sang kekasih Kasamatsu Yukio, ya tak lain adalah sang ace teiko, Aomine Daiki.

Sepanjang jalan wajahnya berseri seri namun semua hilang begitu ia sampai di beberapa pintu apartemen sebelum pintu milik Aomine.

'O-Ohmpp!' Tampak di depan matanya Aomine yang tengah berciuman dengan Kagami.

'Ahomine! Hentikan! Kita masih di luar aho!' Ucap Kagami memukul perut Aomine cukup keras.

'Bakagami Ittai darou ga!' Balas Aomine merintih.

'Jama!'

'Buruan masuk dan kita lanjutkan' Ucap Aomine menarik tangan Kagami masuk kedalam apartemen.

"AHOMINE!'

.

.

 **CRAK!**

Lagi lagi terdengar suara pecahan, apa lagi kalau bukan hati Kise yang kembali pecah setelah di tolak oleh Aomine dan sekarang ia tahu bahwa Aomine benar benar telah jadian dengan Kagami.

Kise segera pergi ke satu satunya tempat ia biasa merengek!

.

.

TOK TOK TOK

"Siapa yang datang larut malam seperti ini!" Gerutu pria dengan rambut cepak membuka pintu.

"KASAMATSU-SENPAI~" Kise langsung menerjang pria yang kini berstatus sebagai kekasih Kise, walau Kasamatsu sendiri tahu bahwa Kise masih menyukai Aomine dan dirinya hanya di jadikan pelarian karena kisah cinta yang tak sampai.

"Ki-se kau sudah kembali?" Ucap Kasamatsu begitu terkejut dengan pria blonde yang muncul tiba tiba tanpa pemberitahuan.

"Hisashiburi-ssu senpai" Ucap Kise tersenyum pahit dengan air mata di ujung.

'Ah~ dia pasti menemui Aomine dulu tadi' Ucap Kasamatsu dalam hati.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **A/n**

 **Maaf ya kalo misalnya author ngasih alurnya kebanyakan**

 **Author mau tiap tokoh punya ceritanya masing masing**

 **biar lengkap ada ukenya ada semenya XD**

 **#makasih yang udah kasih masukan 'Review'**


	6. Chapter 6

Kali ini mari kita bahas mengenai kisah Midorima Shintaro dan Takao Kazunari (^~^)

Di tempat lain.

Tampak pria berambut emerald tengah bersandar di dalam mobil menunggu seseorang. Di tempat parkiran sebuah kuliahan ternama, pria berambut hitam datang mendekat sambil berlari kecil dengan senyum lebar menghias wajah.

"Shin-chan, matasetana" Ucapnya mendekat.

"Aku baru sampai nodayo" Ucap Midorima sambil membenarkan kaca matanya yang bahkan tidak turun semilipun.

Takao adalah pemuda yang ia temui secara kebetulan dan sampai sekarang mereka masih bersama, Takao Kazunari berada 3 tahun di bawah Midorima, namun Takao memanggil Midorima dengan sebutan 'Shin-chan', nama lengkap Midorima yaitu Midorima Shintaro.

"Shin-chan mulai besok aku akan pulang sendiri saja, lagian mulai besok aku ada acara di kampus, jadi pulang akan larut"

"Bakao! Aku akan tetap menjemputmu nodayo, bu-bukan berarti aku perduli hanya saja bisa repot kalau Bakao di culik" Ucap Midorima membenarkan kaca matanya lagi.

"Hahaha aku tahu kau akan bilang begitu Shin-chan" Ucap Takao.

"NANNIIII?!" Kaca mata Midorima retak seribu karena malu.

Pada dasarnya mereka memang tinggal di Manison yang sama bisa di bilang sepasang kekasih?

.

.

Flash Back

Pertemuan pertama Midorima Shintaro dan Takao Kazunari. Hari itu hujan lebat Midorima baru pulang menggunakan mobil mewahnya yang berwarna dark emerald, belum sampai garasi ia menghentikan mobilnya.

Bagaimana tidak menghentikan mobilnya karena bila terus melaju maka ia akan menabrak seseorang.

"Oi, menyingkir dari sana, aku tidak bisa memasuki garasiku sendiri nodayo" Ucap Midorima turun dari mobil menggunakan payung untuk melindungi dirinya dari hujan, sedang yang di ajak bicara masih duduk dengan pandangan kosong.

'Dilihat dari pakaiannya, dan perban perban yang menyelimuti pemuda ini adalah pasien yang melarikan diri dari rumah sakit nodayo' Ucap Midorima dalam hati.

"..." Tanpa berbicara perlahan tapi pasti pemuda itu mulai berdiri dan melangkah pergi tanpa memandang Midorima.

"Tunggu nodayo!" Entah ada angin apa Midorima yang tadinya menyuruh untuk menyingkir sekarang justru menahan sang pemuda.

BRUKKK

Tiba-tiba tubuh pemuda itu terjatuh ke belakang menimpa Midorima, payung terjatuh dan Midorima menyadari satu hal, yaitu tubuh pemuda ini sudah sangat amat panas walau terguyur air hujan yang dingin hingga tampak begitu pucat.

Dengan cepat Midorima membawa ke dalam Mansion di sambut oleh kepala pelayan, dengan bantuan para pelayan dan dokter keluarga Midorima, pemuda itupun akhirnya mendapat menangan intensif tanpa harus di bawa ke rumah sakit.

.

.

2 Hari berlalu pemuda itu akhirnya sadar, pelayan pun memberitahu tuan mudanya.

"Kau sudah sadar nodayo" Ucap Midorima di pagi hari sudah berada di ruangan yang di gunakan untuk merawat si pemuda.

"Anta dare?" Ucap pemuda itu sedikit kasar.

"Aku Midorima Shintaro, kau tak sadarkan diri di depan mansion ku nodayo" Ucap Midorima.

"Nodayo? Logatmu itu aneh" Ucap pemuda itu tersenyum pahit.

'Midorima? Salah satu orang kelas atas yang merupakan tangan kanan keluarga Akashi itu' Ucap pemuda itu dalam hati.

"Kau siapa namamu dan mengapa kau kabur dari rumah sakit nodayo" Ucap Midorima cukup membuat pemuda itu sedikit terkejut.

"Takao Kazunari" Ucap Takao memandang kosong ke depan.

"Jadi begitu nodayo" Ucap Midorima seolah tahu segalanya.

Kemari ada berita di seluruh jepang bahwasanya ada sebuah keluarga yang berniat melakukan bunuh diri sekeluaga karena terlilit hutang perusahaan sang ayah yang bangkrut, namun sang anak berhasih di selamatkan, lukanya cukup parah. Keluarga itu bernama Takao dari Takao Corp yang baru saja tutup.

"Lukamu bila di biarkan seperti itu maka akan infeksi nodayo, tinggalah di sini sampai lukamu sembuh nodayo" Ucap Midorima.

"..." Memandang Midorima tak percaya.

"Berapa umurmu" Ucap Midorima mulai berpakaian karena sebentar lagi akan berangkat kerja.

"17 tahun" Ucap Takao masih dengan mata yang sama.

"Kalau ada perlu apapun minta ke pelayan saja nodayo. Aku pergi dulu" Ucap Midorima mulai melangkah pergi keluar ruangan.

'17 Tahun berarti dia harusnya masih sekolah kelas 2 SMA' Ucap Midorima dalam hati.

.

.

.

Pukul 7 malam Midorima sudah kembali ke Mansion. Tanpa mengganti baju ia langsung melihat keadaan pemuda yang ia tolong tadi sore.

Tok Tok Tok

"Aku masuk"

"Shin-chan Okaeri" Ucap Takao tengah menyantap makanan bersama dengan para pelayan yang harusnya bertugas menjaga Takao.

"Selamat datang Shintaro-sama" Ucap para pelayan segera bangkit dari posisi mereka dan meletakkan semua peralatan makan, sedang Takao yang bingung dengan reaksi para melayan masih memegang piring dengan porsi makanan cukup banyak.

'Shin-chan?' Ucap Midorima dalam hati.

"Jangan panggil aku dengan sok akrab begitu, Takao" Ucap Midorima membetulkan kaca matanya.

"Hehehe" Takao hanya tertawa sendiri, sangat berbeda dengan tadi sore. Takao yang sekarang 100 kali lebih hidup dari pada tadi yang kosong.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi di sini nodayo?" Ucap Midorima mengingat kejadian pertama kali ia membuka pintu.

"Shi-Shintaro-sama" Ucap salah satu pelayan mencoba untuk mejelaskan walau sebenarnya takut namun Takao memotong.

"Ah tadi aku sangat lapar jadi aku minta mereka membuatkanku makanan, tapi tidak enak aku sudah di tolong dan masih meminta lagi jadi aku membantu di dapur dan mengajak mereka makan bersamaku. Apa itu hal yang buruk?" Ucap Takao menjelaskan agar para pelayan tidak di marahi Midorima.

"Huft, aku hanya bertanya nodayo. Kalian semua bisa keluar aku mau bicara empat mata dengan Takao" Ucap Midorima memandang para pelayan.

"Kenapa, apa Shin-chan akan mengusirku?" Ucap Takao mulai takut.

Lalu pelayanpun satu persatu keluar ruangan.

"Jadi apa kau masih sekolah nodayo?" Ucapan pertama Midorima, dan Takao hanya menggeleng lemas, perusahaan ayahnya bangkrut mana mungkin Takao melanjutkan sekolah bukan?

"Jadi bagaimana rencanamu setelah ini nodayo?"

"Aku tidak tahu Shin-chan, banyak debtcollector yang mengincarku, akupun sudah tidak punya rumah maupun tempat-"

"Kau bisa tinggal di sini nodayo, bu-bukannya aku perduli setidaknya lebih baik dari pada tidak nodayo" Ucap Midorima membenarkan kacamatanya.

"A-AKu tidak bisa bila hanya menerima kebaikan Shin-chan, katakan padaku apakah ada yang bisa kulakukan sebagai imbalannya. Setidaknya aku tidak selalu menerima kebaikan dari orang asing bukan"

Mendengar kata 'orang asing' entah mengapa membuat Midorima Shintaro sedikit terganggu.

"Baiklah, mulai BESOK aku akan menyekolahkanmu kembali, MEMBIAYAI kehidupanmu, makan minum dan pakaian semua dariku dan sebagai BALASANNYA aku mau setelah lulus kau akan menjadi bawahanku (MILIKKU) nodayo" Ucap Midorima panjang lebar dan cukup membuat Takao terkesima adalah seluruh biaya kehidupannya di biayai oleh orang yang bahkan baru di temuinya beberapa jam yang lalu.

"..." Apa Takao tengah bermimpi.

"Oi! Takao, Takao!"

"Jika itu sepadan menurut Shin-chan maka baiklah" Ucap Takao tersenyum seperti tingkahnya anak kecil.

Namun ternyata kehidupan Takao tidak semulus kisah dongeng setelah bertemu dengan pangerannya.

1 bulan Sudah Takao tinggal bersama dengan Midorima Shintaro, lukanya sudah sembuh semua, Takao pun melanjutkan sekolahnya di SMA Shutoku sekolah yang sama dengan Midorima dulu.

.

.

Peristiwa itu berawal setelah Takao beranjak keluar dari gerbang sekolah tepatnya pukul 4.15 sore.

"Yo, Takao kita berjumpa kembali" Ucap pria paruh baya dengan rantai emas di leher menyapa Takao dengan senyum menyeramkan. Takao sangat mengenal orang di depannya itu, renternir lintah darat.

"Jadi kau pasti tau alasan aku kemari bukan?"

"Ta-tapi aku tidak punya uang" Ucap Takao mulai panik dan hendak melarikan diri.

"Bila kau tidak membayarnya dengan uangmu, maka kau bisa membayarnya dengan tubuhmu!" Ucap pria itu menarik Takao ke dalam mobil dengan kasar, ternyata di dalam mobil pria itu terdapat 3 temannya yang sudah menunggu.

Midorima yang baru sampai di sambut oleh adegan penculikan di depan matanya, tentu tidak tinggal diam. Iapun mengejar mobil yang membawa 'Takao miliknya'.

"Berani-beraninya mereka menyentuh Takao nodayo!" Ucap Midorima mengeluarga death glare menakutkan.

Dari pusat kota ke pelosok hingga ke pusat kota lagi, mobil yang membawa Takao terus melaju seolah tengah study tour, sampai 1 jam kmudian berhentilah mereka di parkiran sebuah bar bawah tanah, Midorima pun mengikuti sampai masuk ke dalam bar.

Namun ada yang aneh dengan bagian dalam bar, bar yang cukup luas itu terdapat sebuah panggung.

Midorima membawa sebuah koper kecil yang tak bisa di tinggal di dalam mobil dengan alasan tertentu, membawanya ke dalam bar.

"Tuan ini" Ucap pelayan yang menjaga pintu memberikan sebuah topeng pada Midorima.

'Topeng?'

Hal aneh lainnya adalah semua pengunjung maupun pelayan menggunakan topeng, baik yang sama maupun berbeda dan mewah.

Setelah menggunakan topeng yang di berikan Midorima menjelajah setiap sudut bar untuk mecari pemuda bernama Takao itu. Sampai pada-

.

.

"Baiklah Tuan tuan dan nyonya nyonya, mari kita buka acara pelelangan malam ini" Ucap seorang pria dewasa yang sudah berada di atas panggung juga menggunakan topeng.

'PELELANGAN DI BILANG NODAYO?'

"Ja-Jadi begitu nodayo" Ucap Midorima tampak pucat di balik topengnya.

'Nodayo?' Ucap pelayan dekat Midorima di dalam hati.

"Hari ini kami kedatangan barang bagus, pemuda tampan yang selamat dari maut, Takao Kazunari. Harga di mulai dari 50 Juta" Ucap pria pembawa acara itu menarik rantai dan Takao pun keluar dengan tanpa menggunakan baju sehelaipun.

Takao yang berkulit putih pucat walau tak sepucat Kuroko, memandang kosong lantai panggung, wajah yang terluka mungkin karena ia melawan jadi terkena tampar, tubuh yang sedikit ada bekas memar sedang rantai berat yang mengikat kedua tangan dan kaki menampakkan hasrat bejat para pengunjung bar.

Bar ini adalah bar yang memperdagangkan manusia atau budak secara ilagal!

"80 Juta" Seru seorang pria tinggi.

"100 juta" Balas yang lain.

"120 juta"

"200 juta" Ucap seorang wanita.

"250 juta"

"500 JUTA TUNAI NODAYO!" Ucap pria berambut emerald, dan pelayan yang sedari tadi mencoba mengingat siapa pria di depannya itu terus menerus memandangi Midorima sambil berfikir keras dengan wajah shotanya.

"Ah benar tuan adalah-" Ucap pelayan tampan di belakang Midorima mulai mengingat siapa dia. Midorima yang menyadari akan ada isu tidak baik bila nama keluarganya pernah berkunjung ke bar seperti ini pasti akan tercoreng.

"Kau!" Ucap Midorima membalikkan tubuh masing dengan menggenggam koper dengan satu tangan mulai menarik keras rambut pelayan itu hingga, wajah pelayan itu menyentuh wajah Midorima.

"Emp! Emhh mhhhhnnn Emmhh ahh~" Ciuman penuh gairah pun berhenti dengan singkat pada bisikan di telinga si pelayan.

"Ini rahasia, jadi stttt~" Ucap Midorima pada sang pelayan, lalu pergi ke depan panggung.

Wajah pelayan tadi sungguh tak bisa di ungkapkan namun dapat di pastikan ia telah jatuh (cinta) pada perangkap Midorima Shintaro.

"Baiklah Takao Kazunari telah jatuh pada tuan yang menawar 500 juta!" ucap pembawa acara menyambut Midorima.

BRUUKKK!

Suara koper di lempar keras ke atas panggung membuat seluruh pengunjung yang awalnya bertepuk tangan kini diam membisu karena terkejut.

"Cepat lepaskan rantainya dan aku akan membawa hadiah milikku (menunjuk Takao) nodayo!" Ucap Midorima menatap tajam si pembawa acara.

Lalu dengan sigap si pembawa acara melepaskan rantai yang membelenggu Takao, namun mata Takao yang kosong seolah tak tahu siapa yang sudah ada di depannya masih tak mengatakan apapun, Midorima melepas jasnya dan menaruhnya di pundak Takao untuk menutupi tubuhnya dari pasang mata para mengunjung.

Setelah itu tanpa banyak bicara lagi Midorima mengangkat tubuh Takao dan membawanya secepat mungkin keluar dari bar laknat itu yang mencoba memisakan dirinya dan Takao.

.

.

.

"Takao! Takao!BAKAO!" Ucap Midorima akhirnya menarik kesadaran si uke.

"Shi-shin-chan?"

"Syukurlah akhirnya kau sadar juga nodayo" Ucap Midorima menghela napas.

"I-ini di?" Ucap Takao mulai memandang sekitar.

"Di mana lagi kalau bukan di rumah nodayo" Ucap Midorima berkata dengan lembut.

"Ru-mah"

"Semua sudah beres, tidak akan ada yang mengganggumu lagi. Hutang ayahmu, renternir itu dan semuanya nodayo" Ucap Midorima membuat Takao langsung menutup wajahnya dengan menekukkan kakinya kedepan wajah.

"Egh~" Ucap Takao menyita perhatian Midorima.

"A-Ada apa nodayo?" Ucap Midorima panik.

"Ja-Jangan sent-uh" Ucap Takao mulai terjatuh ke atas bantal kasur dengan tubuh yang bergetar wajah yang padam dan keringat mulai bercucuran di wajahnya.

"APA MEREKA MELAKUKAN SESUATU PADAMU! TAKAO?!"

"Me-egh mereka memas-sukan obat-" Ucap Takao tersendat sendat.

"KEPALA PELAYAN CEPAT BAWA SUNTIKAN OMEGA NODAYO! CEPAT!" Ucap Midroima sedikit panik.

"Ba-Baik Shintaro-sama" Ucap kepala pelayan segera berlari keluar.

"Shin-c-han-" Memandang Midorima seakan meminta tolong.

"Sudah jangan bicara lagi nodayo, sebentar lagi kepala pelayan datang membawa penawarnya" Ucap Midorima menatap cemas.

"Ariga-tou" Ucap Takao tersenyum memaksa dengan air mata mulai tampak, dan itu cukup membuat Midorima tak bisa lari dari tatapan Takao saat itu.

.

.

"Shintaro-sama obat-nya" Ucap kepala pelayan datang dengan terburu-buru. Namun yang menyambutnya adalah pemandangan tuan mudanya yang tengah berciuman panas dengan pemuda yang baru tinggal di dalam mansion ini beberapa waktu yang lalu.

"Shin- emphhh nghhnnnn -chan emphhhh em phhh~" Ucap Takao dengan matanya yang tidak percaya.

"Ah~" Ucap Midorima menyudahi ciuman mereka.

"Shin-ahn chan?"

"Ma-maaf~" Ucap Midorima juga terkejut dengan apa yang dia lakukan.

"Emp" Takao menggeleng pelan.

"Shin-chan~" Ucap Takao melebarkan tangannya dan-

Semua tahu, malam itu adalah malam pertama mereka resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih. Itulah awal dari ketidak sengajaan yang menjadi cinta manis pria easy going Takao Kazunari dan pria dewasa penggemar ramalan horoskop oha asa Midorima Shintaro.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **A/n**

 **Pinginnya sih Akakuro di banyakin^^**

 **Tapi kasian Midorima belom main main, heheh**

 **jadi kali ini membahas MidoTaka dulu ^^**

 **Di chap selanjutnya mari kita banyakin AkaKuronya**

 **makasih yang udh kasih masukan ^^**

 **#semua**


	7. Chapter 7

"Akashi-kun tolong lepaskan, jangan sampai aku benar benar marah!" Ucap Kuroko kali ini tidak main main.

"Kenapa Ryouta boleh menyentuhmu sendang aku tidak, kenapa kau menelepon Shintaro dan aku tidak! Jawab Tetsuya!" Ucap Akashi tanpa sadar menyebut nama panjang Kuroko yang bahkan Kuroko sendiri belum pernah mengatakannya pada Akashi.

Mata Aquamarine menatap Akashi semakin tajam, menyelediki dengan seksama si pemilik mata heterokrom emas dan delima itu.

"Jadi Akashi-kun sudah mengetahui siapa aku sebenarnya!?" Ucap Kuroko tajam.

'Akashi-kun sudah tahu aku adalah tunangannya?' Ucap Kuroko dalam hati.

"Tentu saja" Ucap Akashi mantap.

'Aku mengetahuimu kalau kau adalah anak kecil yang menangis itu, dan aku sudah berjanji bukan-' Ucap Akashi di dalam hati.

"Kalau begitu, sebaiknya kita tak perlu bertemu lagi!" Ucap Kuroko mulai menatap Akashi berani.

"Apa maksudmu, Tetsuya?"

'Lalu janji kita?'

"Perlu Akashi-kun tahu kalau aku sudah memiliki seseorang di hatiku. Jadi kuharap kau bisa menerima bahwa aku tidak bisa bertunangan denganmu" Ucap Kuroko panjang lebar membuat cengkraman Akashi pada tubuh Kuroko menjadi sangat lemah.

"..." Mata Akashi mengkilat tajam.

'Jadi kau menghianatiku? Mengingkari janji yang ku buat untukmu!' Ucap Akashi masih tidak percaya.

"Siapa orangnya!? Katakan Tetsuya dengan begitu aku akan mengaku kalah!"

"A-Aku tidak tahu namanya, tapi aku yakin diapun tengah mencariku. Karena itu aku harus menunggunya" Ucap Kuroko mantap dengan mata aquamarine yang tak tergoyahkan menghancurkan Akashi.

"Kau menunggu orang yang bahkan kau tidak tahu namanya? Apa kau gila, Tetsuya" Ucap Akashi tersenyum renyah dan merendahkan.

"Ya, Akashi-kun. Aku akan tetap menunggunya"

"Lalu bagaimana bila dia tidak mencarimu?"

"Aku tetap menunggunya"

"Bila itu membutuhkan waktu sampai kau berusia 50 tahun?"

"Aku akan menunggunya" Ucap Kuroko semakin mantap.

"..."

"Karena itu-" Ucap Kuroko melihat Akashi yang begitu terpukul dengan jawabannya.

"Bila dia sudah memiliki seseorang yang lain"

"Maka aku akan melepaskannya, dan berharap dia akan bahagia" Ucap Kuroko tersenyum.

Deg!

Lagi-lagi senyum itu terus menghasutnya, sama seperti di saat mereka berumur 7 tahun, perasaan yang mulai goyah ini saat tahu Kuroko memiliki seseorang di hatinya dan itu bukanlah Akashi Seijuuro melainkan pria lain.

"Akashi-kun?"

"Baiklah kalau begitu" Ucap Akashi mulai bangkit berdiri.

"..."

"Mulai sekarang aku akan berhenti mengejarmu" Ucap Akashi tersenyum lembut, mengusap kepala Kuroko.

Deg!

Perasaan sakit apa ini, Kuroko merapa jantung yang masih terbungkus baju, seperti ada yang menusuk.

"Aku akan menemuimu lagi, besok" Ucap Akashi lalu pergi tanpa berbalik.

"A-kashi-kun?" Kuroko berlari ke toko mengejar Akashi.

"Ya" Ucap Akashi berhenti sesaat tepat di depan toko.

BYURRRRRRRRRR

Hujan deras tiba tiba turun.

"Malam ini hujan akan tu-run~"

"Tetsuya~"

"I-iya!?"

"Lain kali bisakah kau memberi tahuku lebih cepat?" Ucap Akashi masih berada di bawah air hujan yang semakin deras.

"Akashi-kun masuklah, sebelum Akashi-kun masuk angin" Ucap Kuroko menarik tangan Akashi tanpa berpikir panjang.

"..."

"Apa Akashi-kun tidak membawa mobil?"

"Hmp (menggeleng) Aku ke sini di antar sepupuku, tadi" Ucap Akashi masih memandangi Kuroko, sedang Kuroko sendiri sibuk mencari handuk untuk Akashi.

"Kalau begitu aku akan menghubungi Mi-"

"Biarkan aku menginap" ucap Akashi menatap Kuroko.

"Huft baiklah, sebelum itu sebaiknya Akashi-kun berendam. Supaya tidak flu" Ucap Kuroko mulai menarik tangan Akashi yang masih memandanginya.

"Berdua"

"?"

"Kau juga harus mandi bukan? Jadi berdua atau tidak sama sekali" Ucap Akashi masih menatap Kuroko tanpa senyum namun tanpa glare, kosong perasaan yang mulai hampa.

"Huft baiklah tapi kalau Akashi-kun-"

"Baiklah baiklah aku berjanji tidak akan berbuat yang aneh aneh" Ucap Akashi.

"Kalau begitu, baiklah" Ucap Kuroko setuju mandi bersama. Mendengar Kuroko setuju bentu bukan main terkejutnya.

"Kenapa Ekspresi Akashi-kun seperti itu?!"

"Ah tidak hanya saja hari ini kau sangat baik, Tetsuya" Ucap Akashi tersenyum lembut.

Deg!

Kuroko menyentuh dadanya lagi, entah perasaan apa kali ini sedikit berbeda dengan sebelunya, sesak, tapi tidak sakit seperti sebelumnya hanya-

"Tetsuya? Cepatlah sebelum aku mati ke dinginan di sini" Ucap Akashi yang kini menarik tangan Kuroko.

"Ah? Emp" Ucap Kuroko.

.

.

Setelah itu mereka pun berendam, mandi dan sabunan di tempat yang sama. Namun pikiran mereka melambung jauh di tempat yang berbeda~

'Aku pasti akan merebut Tetsuya, apapun yang terjadi. karena aku adalah MUTLAK!' Ucap Akashi di dalam hati sambil memejam kan matapun mulai memikirkan rencana bagaimana cara merebut hati seorang Kuroko Tetsuya.

"Huft"

'Oiya, anak kecil itu kalau tidak salah namanya juga Akashi. Tentu saja aku tak bisa mengatakan kalau orang yang aku suka juga merupakan pemilik nama Akashi~"

"Huft" Ucap Kuroko juga.

"Mengapa kau menghela napas, Tetsuya?" Ucap Akashi.

"Akashi-kun juga tadi menghela napas" ucap Kuroko tidak mau kalah.

"Hmp sudah lah" Ucap Akashi masih berendam mencoba meregangkan tubuhnya yang kaku.

"Kalau begitu aku sudah selesai, aku deluan Akashi-kun" Ucap Kuroko mulai beranjak keluar dari kamar mandi sedang Akashi masih berendam dengan nyamannya.

"Hmp"

.

.

.

Tiba tiba berselang 10 menit setelah Kuroko bersalin pakaian dan Akashi tetap memanjakan diri.

DUK!

"!?"

"Ada apa?" Ucap Akashi terbangun.

"Gelap?" Akashi membuka mata dan yang di temui adalah gelap gulita.

"A-AKASHI-KUN! TOLONG JANGAN KE SINI!" Ucap Kuroko semaki putus asa. Menyadarkan Akashi untuk sesegera mungkin berada di sisi Kuroko.

"Tetsuya! Katakan kau dimana?" Ucap Akashi segera berlari menarik apapun yang bisa menutupi tubuhnya lalu mencari Kuroko.

Gelap semua gelap gulita meraba sekitar.

"Tetsuya!?" Ucap Akashi menemukan Kuroko tengah berpegang pada kasur dan setngah tubuhnya menyentuh tanah.

Namun ada yang aneh, wangi manis vanilla seolah menguar kuat ke seluruh ruangan.

"Egh!" Ucap Kuroko melihat Akashi mendekat.

"Tetsuya?" Ucap Akashi menyadari sesuatu.

"Ku-rushi, A-Akashi-kun" Ucap Kuroko menyadari Akashi sudah berada di belakang Kuroko.

'Heat kah' Ucap Akashi menyadari Kuroko tengah mengalami heatnya, dan mungkin untuk yang pertama kali.

'YOSHA! CHANSU!' Ucap Akashi di dalam hati.

"Tetsuya~ kemarilah aku akan membuatmu menjadi lebih baik" Ucap Akashi menarik perhatian Kuroko.

"Benar-kah?" Ucap Kuroko dengan mata begitu menggoda di mata Akashi.

"Emp, karena itu kemarilah" Ucap Akashi.

.

.

.

Paginya Kuroko terbangun dengan tanpa siapapun di sisi. Tubuhnya mulai bereaksi aneh.

"A-Apa ini?" Ucap Kuroko melihat seluruh tubuhnya benuh dengan kissmark dia bahkan tidak ingat apa yang terjadi.

"Terakhir yang kuingat adalah di saat aku berpakaian, lalu~" Ucap Kuroko mulai turun dari kasur dan melihat secarcik kertas.

"EH?!" Tiba tiba di saat Kuroko berdiri, namun yang membuat wajah Kuroko berubah bukanlah isi dari note yang dia lihat tapi cairan yang turun dari sela sela kakinya.

'Maaf aku pergi tanpa membangunkanmu,

Saat kita bertemu mari kita bicara

lebih lama

Akashi Seijuuro'

Kuroko mengepalkan surat itu dan membuangnya ke tempat sampah, Kuroko telah melakukan hal yang pasti akan mencoreng nama keluarganya bila kedua orang tuanya tahu.

"Aku dan Akashi-kun tidak melakukan apapun! Aku harus melupakan semuanya! Akashi-kun bagaimana kau se jahat ini padaku!" Ucap Kuroko mencoba berbohong pada diri sendiri.

.

.

.

Setelah itu Kuroko membuka toko seperti biasa seolah tidak ada yang terjadi, namun semakin Kuroko mencoba melupakkannya semakin Kuroko mengingat wajah Akashi.

Karena itu untuk mengubah suasana hatinya, Kuroko mencoba mengalihkannya pada bunga.

Merangkai, menanam, menyiram, memotong dan merangkai kembali, terus menerus mengulang sampai pada-

"Tetsuya, tadaima" Ucap pria berambut crimson bemata heterokrom menatap Kuroko begitu ramah, tanpa dosa datang seolah toko itu sudah menjadi rumah ke tiganya setelah kediaman Akashi dan kantor di temani oleh Midorima sang tangan kanan kepercayaannya itu.

"Apa yang Akashi-kun lakukan di sini?! Aku tidak mau melihat Akashi-kun lagi! Jadi tolong pergi" Sambutan Kuroko ternyata tidak seindah yang di bayangkan Akashi.

"Tetsuya, aku tahu kau pasti marah tapi tolong jangan berkata tidak mau bertemu denganku lagi. Apakah sebenci itu Tetsuya padaku?" ucap Akashi sungguh membuat Midorima tak habis pikir.

"Kalau tidak bisa menggunakan kata kata aku akan gunakan cara lain untuk mengusir Akashi-kun" Ucap Kuroko masih memegang peralatan untuk merangkai bunga.

"Apa kau mau mengancamku dengan gunting itu?" Ucap Akashi melihat Kuroko mulai menggenggam sebuah gunting cukup besar dan tajam yang biasa dia gunakan untuk memotong tangkai bunga.

"Aku tidak akan menggunakan gunting ini pada Akashi-kun, tapi aku akan mengunakan gunting ini untuk membunuh diriku sendiri! Kalau Akashi-kun tidak pergi sekarang juga!" Ucap Kuroko langsung mengarahkan ujung gunting pada lehernya sendiri, mengenggam besi yang tajam dan besar itu begitu erat sampai tangannya sudah mengeluarkan setitik darah segar.

Midorima dan Akashi begitu terkejut dengan apa yang di lakukan Kuroko, sebegitu bencikah Kuroko pada Akashi, sebegitu tak inginkah Kuroko untuk di sentuh Akashi.

"Te-Tetsuya, segera letakan gunting itu" Ucap Akashi mulai mendekati Kuroko.

"JANGAN MENDEKAT ATAU!" Ucap Kuroko mulai menempelkan guting itu di leher.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan agar kau meletakkan gunting itu?" Ucap Akashi menatap Kuroko dengan wajah yang sulit di percaya.

"Berjanjilah Akashi-kun tidak akan menampakkan wajah Akashi-kun di depanku lagi!" Ucap Kuroko menatap Akashi dengan tatapan murka.

"Aku berjanji!" Ucap Akashi mulai melangkah mendekat.

"Ku bilang jangan mendekat, Akashi-ku-"

"Aku sudah berjanji, dan seorang Akashi tidak akan mengingkari janjinya!" Ucap Akashi segera mendekat dan menggenggam gunting di tangan Kuroko dengan kasar dan mengambilnya paksa. Akibatnya luka di tangan Kuroko semakin parah, dan darahpun mulai mengalir walau tidak terlalu deras.

'Walaupun kini aku telah mengingkari janjiku untuk melindungimu. Dan kini akulah penyebab Tetsuya terluka, dewa itu memang selalu membuat takdir yang ironis bukan, Tetsuya?' Ucap Akashi di dalam hati.

"Shintaro, sapu tangan milikmu" Ucap Akashi meminta sapu tangan milik Midorima tanpa melihat orang kepercayannya itu, Akashi masih sibuk memerika tangan Kuroko yang terluka karena gunting itu, dan Kuroko kini diam membisu.

"Memang milikmu kemana Akashi?"

"Aku meninggalkannya di kantor, cepat berikan sebelum Tetsuya benar benar kehabisan darah" Ucap Akashi mulai kesal.

"..."

Setelah mengikat kan sarung tangan di tangan Kuroko, Akashi dan Midorima pergi dari toko tanpa ada kata salam perpisahan.

.

.

.

Di dalam mobil Akashi dan Midorima terlibat percakapan singkat.

"Shintaro, setelah sampai di kantor. Bilang pada Satsuki, aku minta dia mengawasi Tetsuya dan laporkan hasil informasinya padaku. Bila ada sesuatu yang aneh pada Tetsuya aku minta Satsuki segera melaporkannya padaku" Ucap Akashi masih menatap lampu lampu jalan tengah kota.

"Baiklah nodayo" Ucap Midorima cukup terkejut, belum memakan waktu 5 menit sejak mereka memasuki mobil dan Akashi sudah merencanakan hal tentang Kuroko begitu detail.

'AKU TAKKAN MEMBIARKAN ORANG LAIN MEMILIKIMU! KARENA DIDUNIA INI AKULAH YANG PALING MEMBUTUHKANMU DARI PADA MEREKA!' Di dalam hati Akashi yang membara.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **A/n**

 **maaf ya minna klo ceritanya mulai ngebosenin**

 **makasih yang udah sempatin waktunya buat baca ^3^**


	8. Chapter 8

Sudah seminggu semenjak Nijimura tak bertandang ke rumah chihiro, namun bukan berarti Nijimura tak memberi kabar tiap waktunya.

Di tempat Nijimura, tampak ia tengah berkendara dengan Akashi Seijuuro yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah sepupunya sendiri. Namun kali ini mereka tengah dalam perjalanan bisnis.

"Oi Akashi apa sudah ada kabar dari Midorima?" Ucap Nijimura sambil menyetir.  
"Hmp belum, kurasa ada yang terjadi dengan Shintaro"  
"Kau benar tak biasanya dia belum mengontak sejam sebelum meeting penting seperti ini" (Bercerita mengenai Midorima di chapter sebelumnya di mana dia meyelamatkan Takao)  
"Kau benar, Shuzo. Tadi setelah aku memintanya mencairkan dana di bank dia akan segera mengontak ku" Ucap Akashi masih memeriksa smartphone adroid versi oreo miliknya.  
"Sekarang sudah 2 jam berlalu kau tahu" Ucap Nijimura berhenti di sebuah hotel bintang 5.  
"Hmp aku tahu itu"  
"Baiklah, klient ini aku yang tangani. Kita gunakan cek 500 jt dari rek miliku. Aku yang harus betanggung jawab bukan" "..."

Rapat dengan klient pun akhirnya bisa selesai setelah 4 jam berlalu.  
"Moshi moshi, Akashi" Ucap pria berambut emerald akhirnya menelepon Akashi juga.  
"Shintaro sebaiknya kau memiliki alasan yang bagus karena kau hampir mengacaukan meeting kali ini" Ucap Akashi "Be-besok aku akan menjelaskannya nodayo. Aku benar benar minta maaf nodayo"  
"Hmp baiklah kalau begitu, kali ini aku lewatkan tapi jangan sampai terulang setidaknya kau harus bisa di hubungi"  
"Ya baiklah, sekali lagi maaf nodayo" Lalu Midorima mematikan ponselnya karena diapun tengah dalam posisi menyetir ke arah pulang.

.  
"Dari Midorima?" Ucap Nijimura yang tengah makan malam bersama Akashi setelah rapat dengan klient tadi.  
"Kau tahu jadi jangan bertanya lagi Shuzo" Ucap Akashi mulai melanjutkan acara makan mereka.  
"Oiya hampir lupa aku harus menghubungi Chihiro dulu" Ucap Nijimura mengotak ngatik ponsel miliknya.  
"Huft, kali ini pasangan yang ke berapa? Kau suka sekali gonta ganti, Shuzo?" Ucap Akashi menghela napas panjang.  
"Kali ini beda dia tak mau tahu tentang latar belakangku berbeda dengan yang lain"  
"Jadi, begitu dia tahu maka diapun menjadi sama dengan yang lain"  
"Kau benar tapi-"

.  
"Chihiro" Ucap Nijimura dengan senyum.  
"Nijimura-san maaf tapi aku sedang tidak dalam keadaan bisa berbicara panjang lebar" Ucap Chihiro tampak sedikit berbeda dari biasanya.  
"Ada apa, apa terjadi sesuatu?" Ucap Nijimura dengan senyum yang menghilang di wajahnya.  
"Bukan hal besar, jadi aku bisa menanganinya sendiri" Ucap Chihiro.  
"Katakan?!" Ucap Nijimura dengan intonasi yang berbeda dengan biasanya.  
"Nijimura-san?"  
"Chihiro, kau bisa mengatakan padaku apa yang terjadi?"  
"Aku mengalami kecelakaan tunggal, tapi aku baik baik saja"  
"Kau dimana sekarang?" Nijimura langsung berdiri spontan dan Akashi hanya memperhatikan.  
"Di-di dekat daerah XXXXXXX" Ucap Chihiro.  
"Baiklah aku akan ke sana sekarang, kau jangan ke mana mana tunggu aku sampai" "Ni-jimura-san?" Chihiro menatap ponsel yang di matikan sepihak oleh Nijimura.

.  
10 menit kemudian mobil lambourgini hitam matte berhenti di sebuah mobil yang tengah di urus oleh mobil derek.

Keluarlah pria bertubuh tinggi sampai dengan rambut di tata ke belakang membuatnya tampak sangat berkelas, di ikuti oleh pria yang lebih pendek namun tak kalah berkarisma.  
"Chihiro kau baik baik saja?" Ucap Nijimura melihat Chihiro yang berdiri di samping mobil yang tengah di derek pergi, penyoknya cukup parah, beruntung Chihiro hanya luka kecil.  
"Ano anda siapa? Tolong jangan main sentuh, saya bisa menuntut anda" Ucap Cihiro menjauh karena ia tiba tiba di peluk erat.  
"Chi-chihiro ini aku! Shuzo" Membuat Nijimura sedikit shok karena tidak di kenali oleh sang kekasih.  
"Shuzo? Ni-jimura-san?" Ucap Chihiro menatap seolah tak percaya.  
"Shuzo kau mengenalnya?" Akashi muncul dari belakang Nijimura.  
"Iya, Akashi. Kenalkan dia adalah pacarku yang baru kukatakan" Ucap Nijimura mengenalkan Chihiro sang kekasih pada Akashi.  
"A-kashi Seijuuro?" Ucap Chihiro cukup membuat Nijimura kesal "Kau mengenali Akashi sedang aku tidak, tidak kah itu jahat sekali. Chihiro~" Ucap Nijimura memeluk Chihiro kesal.  
"Bagaimana aku tidak mengenali pria yang membuat Kuroko kabur dari rumah" Ucap Chihiro menatap tajam seolah tidak suka.  
"Kabur? Dari mana kau tahu Tetsuya?"  
"Tetsuya?" Ucap Chihiro memandang Akashi semakin tidak suka karena nama sepupu kesayangannya di panggil bukan dengan nama keluarga.  
"Kau mengenal Tetsuya?"  
"Tentu saja aku mengenalnya, dia adalah sepupuku" Ucap chihiro dengan bangga dan Nijimura masih dengan sabar memperhatikan mereka berdua.  
"Hmp, lalu? Tetsuya milikku meskipun kau sepupunya bila menghalangiku maka takkan ku maafkan, aku adalah mutlak" Ucap Akashi menatap Mayuzumi tajam.  
"Ap-" Chihiro tidak terima.  
"Sudah sudah jangan bertengkar disini" Ucap Nijimura tersenyum getir.  
"Ni-jimura-san?"  
"Pokoknya masuklah dulu ke mobil, sisanya kita bahas lain waktu, kita harus ke dokter" Ucap Nijimura lagi.  
"Tapi aku harus buru-buru ke-" Ucap Chihiro.  
"Setelah dari dokter aku akan mengantarmu, yang pertama adalah memastikan kau baik baik saja" Ucap Nijimura tampak serius.  
Deg!  
"Kalau begitu aku di sini saja" Ucap Akashi tidak ikut naik mobil.  
"Baiklah, sampai jumpa di kantor" Ucap Nijimura mulai masuk ke dalam.  
"..." Chihiro hanya diam.

"Satsuki ini aku" Ucap Akashi menelepon seorang wanita cantik yang tengah memilah milah bunga di sebuah toko yang tentu di kenalnya.

.  
Momoi Satsuki side

Tampak seorang wanita berambut merah muda tengah melihat bunga sambil mengangkat telepon sampai pada-

"Ano~" Tiba-tiba Kuroko sudah bersuara tepat di depan Momoi Satsuki.

"UWAAAA?!" Jerit Momoi, hampir melempar smartphone kesayangan miliknya.

"Bisakah nona menghentikan itu" Ucap Kuroko memandang Momoi tanpa ekspresi yang marah.

"Menghentikan?" Ucap Momoi bingung.

"Saya biasa mengawasi dan bukan di awasi" Ucap Kuroko, membuat Momoi sadar bahwa misinya sudah ketahuan oleh Kuroko dan semuanya menjadi berantakan.

"Apakah itu telepon dari Akashi-kun?" Ucap Kuroko menunjuk smartphone milik gadis cantik itu.

"..." Momoi mengangguk pelan.

"Bisa aku berbicara dengannya" Ucap Kuroko lalu Momoi memberikan telepone miliknya.

"Moshi moshi, Akashi-kun?" Ucap Kuroko sedikit ketus.

"Tak kusangka Tetsuya, ada apa?" Ucap Akashi seolah tidak ada yang terjadi.

"Akashi-kun! Bukankah Akahsi-kun sudah berjanji-" Ucap Kuroko menuntut.

"Aku berjanji untuk tidak menemuimu, berbicara tidak berarti menemui bukan. Jadi aku tidak melanggar perjanjian dengan Tetsuya" Ucap Akahsi menggunakan akalnya yang cerdas itu.

"Kalau begitu, aku tutup dulu" Ucap Akashi mengakhiri sambungan telepon sepihak.

"Tungu aku belum sele-"  
pipp pipp pippp

"Ano~" Ucap Satsuki takut membuat Kuroko marah.

"Are Satsuki?" Ucap Pria hitam berambut navy blue memasuki toko bersama dengan pria berambut crimson bergradasi hitam masih dengan menggunakan baju kerja.

"Dai-chan? Kagamin?" Ucap Momoi sama kagetnya.

"Aomine-kun, Kagami-kun mengenal nona ini?" Ucap Kuroko sama terkejutnya.

"Ang dia Momoi Satsuki saudara sepupuku" Ucap Aomine memperkenalkan Momoi begitu santai sambil mengorek kupingnya dengan jari kelingking.

"Yoroshiku Momoi Satsuki desu" Ucap gadis itu akhirnya memperkenalkan diri.

"Domo, Kuroko Tetsuya desu, tidak perlu canggung seperti itu, Momoi-san aku tidak marah kok" Ucap Kuroko.

"Oi Satsuki apa yang kau lakukan pada Tetsu?" Ucap Aomine memotong.

Lalu Momoi pun menjelasakan semuanya mengenai misinya dan keinginan Akashi mengapa ia ingin mengawasi Kuroko dan itu cukup membuat Kuroko-

Deg!

'Perasaan ini lagi' Ucap Kuroko merasa dadanya berdebar seperti dentuman lonceng namun tidak sakit hanya sesak dan ada perasaan aneh lainnnya bercampur aduk.

"Oi Kuroko kau baik baik saja?" Ucap Kagami melihat tingkah Kuroko yang sedikit aneh.

"Ah iya tidak apa apa Kagami-kun" Ucap Kuroko pura-pura.

"Setelah beberapa bulan kami kerja luar, kami ingin melihat keadaanmu, melihat kau baik baik saja, sebaiknya kami pulang dulu" Ucap Kagami mengusap kepala Kuroko lembut.

"Emp kau benar" Ucap Aomine.

"Satsuki kau juga ayo pulang" Ucap Aomine lagi.

"Baik, Dai-chan. Kalau begitu sampai nanti tetsu-kun" Ucap Satsuki tersneyum sangat cantik.

'Tetsu-kun?' Ucap Kuroko di dalam hati.

Pipp Pippp Pippp

"Moshi moshi" Ucap Kuroko mengangkat teleponnya.

"Tetsuya" Ucap pria paruh baya di sebrang.

"O-Oto-san?" ucap Kuroko setelah beberapa waktu ia mendengar suara sang ayah.

"Tetsuya, bisa kamu pulang. Ka-san sedang sakit-" ucap sang ayah tentu membuat pukulan telak untuk Kuroko.

"Apa? Tetsuya pulang sekarang ayah, Tetsuya pulang" ucap Kuroko begitu panik lasngung menutup telepon sepihak.

Wanita yang mengurusnya sejak kecil walau bukan yang melahirkannya namun itu tiudak menutup kasih sayangnya yang sudah ia berikan selama Kuroko berada di pelukan kasih seorang ibu yang tak kekuarangan usatu apapun.

 **TBC**


	9. Chapter 9

Kuroko yang segera pulang mendapati mansion milik keluarganya dalam keadaan sepi, dadanya semakin sesak, jangan jangan sesuatu sudah terjadi!

Tanpa memperdulikan beberapa pelayan yang tengah berjaga ia segera berlari ke ruang sang ibunda.

"KA-SAN!?" Ucap Kuroko membuka pintu tanpa mengetuk.

"Tet-chan?" Ucap sang ibu di pembaringan di temani sang ayah yang tengah menyuapi sarapan sedang banyak para pelayan lain tengah memegang berberapa berkas.

"Ka-san sakit apa? Maaf Tetsuya pergi dari rumah, Ka-san Tou-san, maaf membuat kalian khawatir" Ucap Kuroko berjalan pelan.

"Tet-chan kemarilah~" Ucap sang ibu pelan terdengar parau, tanda suaranya mulai sumbang karena ia benar benar tengah sakit.

"..." Kuroko menurut tanpa berkata apapun, ia mendekat.

"Ka-san tahu kenapa Tetsuya pergi dari rumah, pasti karena pertunangan dengan Akashi-kun yang telah kami sepakati itu bukan?" Ucap sang ibu lembut.

"I-Itu~"

"Tapi kami kira Tet-chan juga menyukai Akashi-kun, jadi kami menyetujuinya, itu semua bukan karena kami yang mau, tetapi karena kami kira Tet-chan sangat menyukai Akashi-kun" Ucap sang ibu menjelaskan.

"Aku menyukai Akashi-kun?" Ucap Kuroko cukup terkejut.

"Hmp, saat kecil Akashi-kun pernah menolongmu bukan, melihat Tetsuya begitu menaruh perhatian pada Akashi dulu. Kami kira tidak apa-apa, bila kami menjodohkan kalian berdua" Ucap sang ayah menjelaskan.

"Tapi ternyata kami salah karena itu, Ka-san dan Tou-san mau mengadakan pertemuan dengan keluarga Akashi sekarang, untuk membatalkan pertunangan kalian. Karena itu Tet-chan pulang ya? Jangan pergi lagi~" Ucap sang ibu begitu sedih.

Deg!

"Sa-at kecil? Apa aku dan Akashi-kun pernah bertemu sebelumnya?" Bisik Kuroko seolah mulai mengingat sesuatu.

"Apa yang kau katakan, kalian pernah bertemu saat garden party di mansion Nijimura bukan" Ucap sang Ibu lagi.

"Salam Ji-san, Ba-san" Ucap Nijimura memberi salam. Chihiro dan Nijimura datang membawa obat.

"Chihiro, Nijimura san" Ucap sang ayah melihat siapa yang datang.

"Maaf aku telat paman, Ba-san bagaimana keadaannya?" Ucap Chihiro mendekati wanita yang tengah berbaring itu.

"Panasnya sudah turun kurasa"

"Hmp baguslah, kalau begitu ini obatnya yang perlu di minum, ku berikan pada pelayan ya, ba-san" Ucap Chihiro meberikan beberapa obat kepada kepala pelayan.

"T-To-san, apa yang To-san maksud itu adalah anak kecil yang memberikan saputangan ini?" Ucap Kuroko mengeluarkan saputangan kecil berinisial A.S. Sapu tangan yang selalu Kuroko bawa sebagai jimat pelindung, agar tidak lupa pada cinta pertamanya.

"Are? Itu milik Sei bukan?" Ucap Nijimura santai.

"S-Sei?" Ucap Chihiro mulai muncul perempata urat di wajah.

"Akashi Seijuuro, jangan cemburu gitu~" Ucap Nijimura memeluk Chihiro.

"A-Akashi Se-ijuurou?" Ucap Kuroko terbatah batah.

Deg!

Perasaan ini mulai meluap luap seperti magma, perasaan yang selama ini mulai kembali jelas.

"Chihiro-nii? Apa Chihiro-nii sebenarnya tahu kalau-"

"Tentu saja aku tahu, inisial A.S yang kau kagumi itu dari dulu"

"Dan Chihiro-nii tidak memberi tahuku?"

"I-Itu~" Tentu saja ia tak akan memberitahunya.

"CHIHIRO-NII DAIKIRAI!" Ucap Kuroko pergi berlari keluar ruangan, meninggalkan Chihiro yang seketika menjadi debu.

"Chi-Chihiro?" Ucap Nijimura panik.

"Hmp seishun dana~" Ucap sang ayah mulai menyadari apa yang terjadi begitupun sang ibu, kesalah pahaman cinta masa muda asam manisnya perasaan seperti soda lemon yang hanya terjadi di masa muda.

.

.

.

Kuroko berlari tanpa melihat kearah mana ia berlari, sampai pada-

BRUKKkK!

Kuroko terjatuh tepat setelah ia menambrak seseorang.

"Sangat berbahaya bila berlari tanpa melihat sekitar, anak muda" Suara bariton khas, seseorang menyadarkan Kuroko yang sudah terjatuh.

"Ah, gomennasai" Ucap Kuroko membuka matanya melihat siapa yang ia tabrak.

"Wah wah siapa pemuda cantik di depan kami ini" Suara lembut seorang wanita dewasapun menyadarkan Kuroko.

"Sa-Saya Kuroko Tetsuya desu" Ucap Kuroko bangun dan memperkenalkan diri.

"Tetsuya?" Ucap Akashi di belakang kedua pria dan wanita dewasa menampakkan diri.

"A-Akashi-kun?"

"Hmp jadi ini namanya Kuroko Tetsuya?" Ucap Akashi Masaomi memperhatikan.

"..." Kuroko membeku seketika.

"Masaomi-san tolong jangan menakuti Tetsuya-kun seperti itu, lihat dia jadi membeku" Ucap Akashi Shiori menyadarkan sang suami, rambut crimson panjang begitu lembut seperti sutra sedang Akashi Masaomi berambut hitam legam seperti batu bara.

"Kirei~" Ucap Kuroko memandang Akashi Shiori cukup membuat ke tiga keluarga Akashi terkejut.

"Ara" Ucap Shiori tesenyum lembut.

"Shiori memang kirei, dan dia milikku" Ucap Akashi Masaomi mengeluarkan glare.

"Eh bu-bukan itu maksud saya" Ucap Kuroko terkejut.

"Dan Tetsuya itu milikku" Ucap Akashi langsung memegang tangan Kuroko erat.

"A-Akashi-kun, a-ada yang ingin ku tanya kan" Ucap Kuroko tiba-tiba.

"Hmp bukankah kau sudah tak ingin melihatku lagi?" ucap Akashi menggoda.

"..." Air mata Kuroko tib-tiba turun.

"Te-Tetsuya, a-aku hanya bercanda bercanda! Jadi ja-jangan menangis tolong jangan menangis!" Ucap Akashi panik setengah mati, dan kedua orang tuanya cukup terkejut melihat anak mereka bisa seperti itu.

"Akashi-kun apa sekarang membenciku?" Kuroko mulai putus asa.

"Agh! Ayo cepat ke sini" Ucap Akashi langsung menarik tangan Kuroko.

.

.

Hingga sampai disuatu ruangan dalam mansion milik keluarga Kuroko ini. Kamar Kuroko dulu sebelum pergi dari rumah.

"A-Akashi-kun? Apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?" Kuroko mencoba memastikan, sungguh membuat Akashi tidak habis pikir.

"Apa yang kau katakan! Kita pernah bertemu saat umur 7 tahun di Mansion-? Tunggu dulu, jangan bilang kalau orang yang, kau bilang ada di hatimu itu adalah aku saat umur 7 tahun, tidak mungkin kau tidak tahu namaku bukan!?"

"..." Kuroko memalingkan wajahnya ke samping dengan watados.

"Tetsuya jawab!" Ucap Akashi menatap Kuroko kesal.

"I-itu bukan salahku! Akashi-kun yang tidak mengatakan nama lengkap Akashi-kun. Jadi yang aku ketahui hanya anak itu dari keluarga Akashi saja" Ucap Kuroko menyadari hal, paling bodoh yang telah ia katakan.

"Akukan memberikanmu saputangan, ada inisial namaku di sana bagaimana kau tidak mengenal nama Akashi Seijuuro?" Ucap Akashi tak habis pikir mulai bangkit dan duduk di sisi kasur sambil memerangi kepalanya yang sakit.

"Itukan Inisial saja bukan nama lengkap" Ucap Kuroko tetap membela diri, walau wajahnya sudah terlanjut sangat amat malu. Kuroko mulai mengambil posisi duduk yang sama dengan Akashi duduk sisi kasur.

"Huft hampir saja jantungku keluar. Tapi aku lega sekarang" Ucap Akashi mulai menatap Kuroko lembut, senyuman Akashi indah yang hampir tak pernah di tampilkan kecuali pada sang ibu Akashi Shiori.

Deg!

Dulu Akashi yang di buat jatuh hati oleh senyum Kuroko, kini Kuroko lah yang di buat jatuh hati oleh Akashi, senyumnya yang sangat amat langkah itu begitu menawan di mata Kuroko.

"Tetsuya?" Ucap Akashi melihat keterkejutan Kuroko akan sesuatu.

"A-Ada apa Akashi-kun?" Ucap Kuroko mulai gugup setelah tahu orang yang selama ini di tunggunya kini berada di depan matanya dan mengatakan diapun menginginkan Kuroko.

"Tetsuya~" Akashi mendekat dan berbisik, cukup membuat Kuroko terlonjak mundur.

"A-Ada apa, Akashi-kun. Tolong jangan membuat orang terkejut seperti itu, aku bisa marah" Ucap Kuroko tanpa ekspresi, cukup membuat senyum dari raja iblis semakin mengembang.

"Hmp, jadi di ruangan ini, ada sepasang manusia yang saling mencinta menurutmu apa yang harus kita lakukan, bagaimana menurutmu Hmp?" Ucap Akashi semakin mendekat.

"A-Akashi-kun~" Ucap Kuroko tiba tiba kehilangan tenaganya.

BRUK!

"TETSUYA?"

Setelah teriakan Akashi entah dari mana datangnya Chihiro dan Nijimura, langsung membuka pintu.

"Tenanglah Akashi, Kuroko hanya tertidur. Kurasa ia kelelahan, ku dengar dari Ji-san kalau Kuroko langsung datang, jadi ini efek dari kelelahan perjalanannya baru kerasa sekarang" Ucap Chihiro memeriksa secara singkat Kuroko yang berada di dalam pelukan sang Emperor.

"Huft Syukurlah"

"Tapi untuk lebih baiknya setelah dia bangun sebaiknya di bawa ke rumah sakit untuk di periksa, aku takut dia terkena demam karena kelelahan" Ucap Chihiro mulai bangkit dengan wajah sendu.

"..." Nijimura hanya memperhatikan Chihiro dalam diam.

"Kau tidak tinggal menunggu Tetsuya sampai tersadar?" Ucap Akashi membuat Chihiro cukup terkejut, karena Akashi mempercayakan kesehatan Tetsuya padanya.

"Hmp kurasa Kuroko sangat marah padaku, sebaiknya aku segera pergi aku tak ingin sampai Tetsuya terbangun dan melihat wajah yang di bencinya"

"Chihiro?" Ucap Nijimura.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan pamit pada Ji-san dan Ba-san dulu" Ucap Chihiro keluar ruangan sedang Nijimura menyusul dari belakang.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Special Thanks buat**

 **KakaknyaKurokoTetsuya (^o^)/**

 **Arigatou gozaimasu, saya kembali semangat untuk fanfik ini HAHAHAHAHAHA! FIRE!**

 **Maaf kalo masih banyak typo**


	10. Chapter 10

Kuroko yang menyadari akan ke salah pahaman selama ini, pada akhirnya setuju melangsungkan pertunangan.

.  
Setelah itu, Akashi selalu menelepon Kuroko, mengirim pesan hampir tiap detik dan jika tidak di jawab.

"TETSUYYAAAA!" ucap Akashi yang datang di waktu istirahat, makan siang.

"Akashi-kun? Ada apa siang siang datang ke toko" ucap Kuroko yang tengah merangkai beberapa tangkai bunga mawar merah tanpa bau.

"Tetsuyaaa, kenapa kau tidak mengangkat telpon ku!? Kenapa kau tidak membalas pesanku! Hmp" ucap Akashi kesal .

"Tetsuyaaaaaa!" Akashi mendesak Kuroko dengan mendekati secara paksa.

"Habis Akashi kun mengirim pesan hampir tiap detik, gimana aku bisa membalasnya?!" ucap Kuroko membela diri.

"Itu karena kau tidak membalasnya" ucap Akashi tak mau kalah.

"..." Mendengar Akashi terus mendesaknya, iapun marah.

"Jadi kalau aku tidak membalas pesan Akashi-kun. Apa mau Akashi-kun!? Apa Akashi-kun mau putus!?" ucap Kuroko sedikit dengan kalimat menggertak, dan mata yang mulai memerah karena air mata di pelupuk yang mau turun. Menyadari hal itu Akashipun, menjadi panik.

"Te-Tetsuya, jangan menangis. Tolong jangan menangis, kumohon jangan menangis" ucap Akashi mulai mendekati Kuroko dengan suara lembut.

"Aku tidak menangis, Akashi-kun" ucap Kuroko pura pura kuat.

"Emp, aku tahu. Tetsuya itu kuat~" ucap Akashi sambil memeluk lembut, tubuh Kuroko dari belakang.

"Akashi-kun tidak kembali ke kantor?" ucap Kuroko.

"Hmp, baiklah sekarang aku kembali ke kantor. Nanti pulang, aku akan menginap. Jadi pastikan kau ada di rumah" ucap Akashi tersenyum.

"Emp, baiklah. Akashi-kun" ucap Kuroko seperti itu bukan hal besar.

.  
.

Namun setelah Akashi kembali kekantor, Kuroko tidak hanya tinggal di dalam toko menunggu Akashi pulang. Ia sudah memiliki rencana lain.

Kuroko ke lantai atas dan mengganti bajunya, memakai mantel dan sneaker lalu menutup toko.

Siang itu Kuroko berjalan di atas trotoar seorang diri dengan tangan memegang smartphone. Namun berapa kali pun Kuroko menekan tombol yang sama tetap saja tidak diangkat sampai ke 10 kali.

Pippp pipp pippp

"Moshi moshi?" terdengar suara asing dari sebrang telephone, cukup membuat Kuroko terkejut.

"Ano~ dochira sama sesuka?" ucap Kuroko dengan nada sinis.

"Are? Kuroko?" ucap pria yang mengangkat Smartphone milik Chihiro.

"Chihiro-nii doko!?" ucap Kuroko semakin sinis.

"Ah~ Chihiro masih tertidur di sampingku" ucap Nijimura sambil mengecup lembut kening Chihiro.

"Hahaha~ jangan marah seperti itu, ini aku Nijimura Shuzo" ucap pria di seberang masih menahan tawa.

"Ni-Nijimura-san, saya sedang berjalan ke rumah Chihiro-nii-" ucap Kuroko masih berjalan cepat.

"Ahh~ gomen Kuroko. Aku dan Chihiro sedang di luar kota, jadi kurasa percuma kalau kau datang ke rumahnya" ucap Nijimura dengan nada merasa bersalah.

"Sou-ka~, kalau begitu tolong sampaikan saya tadi menelpon" ucap Kuroko dengan nada sedikit kecewa menghentikan langkahnya.

"Tentu saja aku akan memberi tahu nya, kau dengar itu Chihiro~. Kuroko menutup salam padamu" ucap Nijimura sambil berbicara dengan pria di sampingnya yang pura pura tidur.

"Eh?!" Kuroko yang mendengarnya pun sedikit kaget.

"Kalau begitu, ja Kuroko" ucap pria di sebrang mematikan Smartphone.

Pipp pippp pippp

"Chihiro-nii ada tapi dia tidak mau mengangkat telpon dari ku?" ucap Kuroko sekarang benar benar shock.

"Sekarang apa yang harus ku lakukan~" ucap Kuroko langsung berjongkok sambil menyembunyikan kepalanya menutupi kesedihan, tanpa memperdulikan orang yang lewat.

"Chihiro-nii pasti membenciku sekarang" ucapnya lagi.

"Ano~ daijoubu-desuka?" ucap seorang remaja tiba tiba berhenti setelah melihat Kuroko yang berjongkok di trotoar.

.

Ditempat lain.

"Nijimura-san! Apa yang kau lakukan!?" ucap Chihiro langsung beranjak dari kasur sangkin kesalnya.

"Chihiro tenanglah dulu~" Nijimura mencoba menahan Chihiro untuk pergi.

"Apa yang harus ku lakukan, sekarang mungkin ia berfikir kalau aku tak ingin menemuinya lagi. Apa yang-?" Chihiro mencoba mencari pakaiannya.

"Chihiro!" ucap Nijimura sedikit keras, sambil menarik tubuh Chihiro, kembali ke pelukannya.

"Ah apa yang kau lakukan!? Aku harus segera ke-"

"Chihiro~" ucap Nijimura lembut.

"Ap- emphhh!? Mphhh mmmnphhhh!?" ciuman Nijimura cepat menyentuh bibir Chihiro. Cukup membuat Chihiro sendiri kewalahan dengan tingkah pria berambut hitam.

"Berhentilah selalu menaruh perhatian pada Kuroko. Tak kau lihat betapa cemburunya aku?" ucap Nijimura mengadu manja.

"Nijimura-san!" Chihiro selalu merasa hubungan mereka bukanlah hubungan yang serius dan sekarang bagaimana Nijimura bisa mengatakan hal seperti itu padanya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Chihiro" Nijimura kembali memeluk lembut Chihiro dan Chihiro hanya diam tanpa respon.

.  
.

Sore hari Kuroko baru kembali ke toko, dengan wajah kusam, dan wajah sangar Akashi menyambutnya angkuh.

"Kuroko Tetsuya!? Kau tahu bukan mengapa aku memasang wajah kesal seperti ini? Hmp!" ucap Akashi menyilangkan tangan.

"Huft~" Kuroko baru ingat kalau, Akashi akan menginap hari ini, diapun menghela napas berat.

"Tetsuyaaaaaa! Kenapa kau menghela napas seperti itu, hmp!?" ucap Akashi menarik kedua pipi Kuroko keras ke kiri dan kekanan.

"Itai itai itai! Akashi-kun~ gomennasai~" ucap Kuroko kesakitan meminta Akashi berhenti menarik wajahnya.

"Huft, sudahlah. Sebaiknya kau memberitahu ku, kemana kau sedari tadi" ucap Akashi melepaskan tangannya dari wajah Kuroko.

"Emp~"

"Sebaiknya kita masuk, udara semakin dingin, kurasa akan turun salju. Aku membawakanmu hot vanilla shake" ucap Akashi menunjukan bungkusannya, perasan Kurokopun kembali membaik melihat kepedulian sang tunangan di depannya ini.

"Akashi-kun, suki~!" ucap Kuroko tiba tiba memeluk erat Akashi, dan itu cukup membuat Akashi cukup terkejut.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, melihatmu tidak di sisiku sebentar saja membuat hatiku sakit, karena aku begitu mencintaimu sampai hatiku sakit" ucap Akashi berbisik lembut di telinga si babyblue.

"Gomennasai~" Kuroko merasa bersalah.

"Sudahlah, ayo kita masuk" ucap Akashi.

"Emp, tapi~" ucap Kuroko menjadi murung.

"Ada apa lagi?" ucap Akashi kesal tak di ijinkan masuk masuk oleh Kuroko.

"Aku lelah habis berjalan, Akashi-kun bisa gendong aku?" ucap Kuroko mencoba manja pada Akashi.

"Tetsuya?"

"Akashi-kun gak mau menggendongku, padahal aku sudah memberanikan diri untuk meminta?" ucap Kuroko memasang wajah sedihnya dengan air mata sudah dibpelupuk.

"Ba-baiklah baiklah, aku mencintaimu jadi jangan menangis. Melihatmu menangis membuat hatiku sakit, karena itu jangan menangis" ucap Akashi sedikit panik.

"Gendong?"

"Hmp, wakarimashita. Kemari lah akan ku gendong" ucap Akashi akhirnya menyerah.

"Akashi-kun Suki!" ucap Kuroko yang tengah di gendong oleh Akashi, bertingkah manja.

"Hmp, aku tahu itu" ucap Akashi tersenyum.

.

Begitu sampai di dalam rumah, Akashi yang masih menggendong Kuroko akhirnya bertanya.

"Jadi, kemana kau sedari tadi, Tetsuya?" ucap Akashi berjalan perlahan.

"Ah, aku tadi mau menemui Chihiro-nii tapi-" ucap Kuroko santai.

"Apa?!" ucap Akashi menjatuhkan Kuroko kasar.

Brukkkk!

"Ita!" ucap Kuroko yang kesakitan setelah pantatnya menyentuh lantai kasar.

"Kau pergi ke tempat orang itu seorang diri, tanpa bilang apapun padaku?" ucap Akashi langsung menampakkan wajah marah dan sedih secara bersamaan.

"A-Akashi-kun?" ucap Kuroko melihat ekspresi Akashi bukanlah ekspresi yang menyenangkan.

"Agh! Aku sangat mencintaimu sampai membuatku gila, Tetsuya! Mendengar kau pergi ke tempat pria lain itu membuat hatiku sakit, agh!" ucap Akashi masih mengeram kesal.

"Tapi dia sepupuku?" ucap Kuroko polos masih tidak menyadari betapa broconnya Mayuzumi Chihiro dan Ogiwara shigehiro.

"Tetap saja dia pria! Dan kau itu milikku" ucap Akashi semakin kesal berapa polosnya Kuroko Tetsuya.

"Tapi aku tidak bertemu dengannya" ucap Kuroko pada akhirnya.

"Apa maksudmu?" ucap Akashi, tidak mungkin Chihiro menolak bertemu dengan Kuroko.

"Chihiro-nii sedang bersama dengan Nijimura-san, sekarang Chihiro-nii pasti membenciku" ucap Kuroko kini bersedih.

"Tetsuya, berhentilah bersedih karena pria lain. Itu membuat hatiku sakit" ucap Akashi berjongkok di depan Kuroko.

"..."Kuroko tidak mengindahkan ucapan Akashi, dia tetap memasang wajah sedihnya.

"Agh! Baiklah, aku akan menghubungi Shuzo agar kau bisa Berikan dengan Chihiro, jadi berhentilah memasang wajah seperti itu" ucap Akashi semakin kesal.

"Hontou?" ucap Kuroko menatap wajah Akashi manja.

"Hmp hontou hontou!" ucap Akashi lelah.

"Akasi-kun, arigatou to suki" ucap Kuroko sambil tersenyum kecil sangat manis.

"Tetsuya, kau benar benar!" ucap Akashi langsung menarik tubuh Kuroko dengan tangan kiri dan tangan kanan menarik leher putih itu mendekat cepat.

"Emphhh? (Akashi mencium Kuroko lembut) Empp hhmmmnnnn~"

"Jangan lakukan itu lagi, jangan tinggal kan aku, jangan tinggalkan aku karena pria lain. Jika kau melakukannya lagi, mungkin aku akan benar benar akan gila. Jangan marah atau benci padaku, itu benar benar menyakitkan bagiku" ucap Akashi memeluk Kuroko erat.

"Baiklah, Akashi-kun" ucap Kuroko lembut.

 **TBC**

* * *

A/n gomen baru up, setelah nonton hwayugi akhirnya dapat inspirasi buat nulis lagi...


End file.
